


Kingdom of Pain, and Lust.

by FilledwithAokaga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragons, F/M, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Other, Princes & Princesses, So like no sex till the end of the story, There really ins't a top or bottom thing, WARNING: A REALLY SLOW DEVELOPMENT, just going with the flow~, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilledwithAokaga/pseuds/FilledwithAokaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---Updated Summary___ Didn't really like the old one so I changed it---<br/>After years of being alone, Taiga's life turns into a complete 180. Taiga lives in a world of Dragons, But that isn't what changes his life, the fact that he has to unite the other kingdoms by a marriage with all six of them cause confliction for the boy. But during his journey and greeting his new fiancés, he learns something that would set the balance of the kingdoms "Friendship" to be a chaotic war between them, with dragons to boot. What will happen to be to the kingdoms? To Taiga? Is there more than just the dragons that will set fear to people's hearts?</p><p>(This story will be rewritten, an author's note has been posted to update why I did so.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

_I am Prince Taiga Seirin, My Kingdom is Seirin. I know what your thinking why is the last name of royalty the same as the kingdom? My great great great (A lot of greats) Grandfather had decided it was best for the people to recognize their king and royal bloods. I don't like it very much since he was a horrible man, but we still use it to make sure to never forget why we protect our people, whether from ourselves or others._

_Now we have trouble trying to keep order among our people, there has been complications with minor details.... Well I have to be honest, there are dragons roaming the skies. Yes, you heard me DRAGONS. You must be scared right? Don't worry i will save us all!_

_I bet your wondering 'what can he do?' Right? I don't mean to brag but I can cut the thickest tree in half with my sword, I can cut through steel and with my Agility strength and combat skills, I can defeat any dragon. The problem is.... I have to work together with the other kingdoms..... Old man doesn't believe we can destroy these animals ourselves. And it's not because I have trust issues. Don't look at me like i don't know what I'm talking about!!!!_

_Okay, maybe i have trust issues, but it's not my fault i grew up alone. My older brothers are always away to other Kingdoms, my younger brothers only find comfort with themselves, My only sister wouldn't even play with me. Everyone kept moving around, never really stayed in one place.... Mother and Father are always busy, and i never really had friends outside the wall. I did have one friend Tatuya but, he moved to the Yosen Kingdom. Didn't really seem him afterwords._

_It's not really fun being in the castle, or being rich, or even being a prince. Everyone is cautious of you, everyone believes if they do one wrong thing it's their head that pays... I've always wanted one friend, even an acquaintance would be better than nothing. That was what i had believed in before. Now i know the world is cruel and cold, but it's my job to make sure the people of Seirin will be happy with our rein, if it wasn't for the damn dragons._

"Sir Taiga, It's time for you to awaken." Satushi walks in; he's been a servant for as long as i can remember."By the way sir, Happy birthday!"

"Thank you Satushi, Are there any other plans for the day? I don't feel up to helping with the preparations for the evening ball."

"Well, sir. Your Father had ask you to join him in his quarters for a talk."

"Understood, I will get ready first. please set the bath. And no hot water, it's too hot to bathe in warm water."

Satushi bows slightly and nods, proceeding the prince's orders. Once prince Taiga has been fully dressed, showered, and ravished with different scents from the garden of eve. Taiga went to his father's Quarters. He found him at the desk he always sits at when business is to be attended.

"Father you called?"

Taiga's father was a bit surprised to see his soon, only forgetting he had beckoned him to come."Yes, Sorry. It seems my mind drifts to other places. I have news to tell you and a request."

"What is it Father?"

"Well as you know today is your ball, which means it’s your birthday. Happy Birthday By the way."

"I am well aware Father, And thank you."

"Yes, Okay so. Your mother has given birth to your new brother Hiroshi, Your two younger brothers, Kuouki and Kouichi, and the rest of your siblings have not been told, yet."

"Congratulations Father. May I ask why you only told me?"

"I am getting there. You see, he will be the next king. I know it has to be the oldest, but I have seen Junpei wanting to explore vast countries and Teppei doesn't want to be a king. none of your siblings want to be Kings, even your sister Aida doesn't want to be a queen. So that leaves you and your brother. I can give you two options. Be the next king or announce the birth of the next king at your Birthday Ball."

Taiga is stunned never in his life has he dreamed of becoming a king, but to believe his brothers not wanting to be king is even possible as well."I will announce, Father. It will be a great privilege to announce the next king of Seirin."

"By god, do none of my children want to become king?"

"I am sorry Father I am just not fit to be king. I am sure Hiroshi will become an excellent king."

"I hope your right." The king sighs and continues." This will bring your mother great happiness to know her sons won't fight to be ruler, but will bring her sorrows as well. Since the next king will only be a child."

"Father if ever there should be any problems, I will take place as king, only until Hiroshi is of right age." The king looks at Taiga will sad eyes with a hint of a loving father in them."I have such a wonderful son, I'm not saying your brothers aren't but you grew up different. I love all my children." He smiles with such beauty, it’s blinding.

“Thank you Father. I will take my leave there is much to be done. I will see to our agreement.” Taiga slowly walks out the door, once outside he breaks down. _I have to do a speech?!?!?!? How am I going to do that?_

To concern about the affairs in his head, he didn’t notice his Brother, Teppei right behind him. Teppei, watching his brother break down, slams his huge hand on Taigas back.”AHHH!” Taiga clings to anyone, Teppei, Closest to him.”BROTHER! YOU SCARED ME!!”  
“I am sorry, I just couldn’t help your cuteness, and you just overflowed. What’s troubling my cute little brother?”

“N-nothing…”

“Tell me. I will pry it from you if necessary.” Teppei looks at Taiga with threatening eyes, staring right to his soul.

“I-I have to make a speech. B-but I can’t…” Taiga shifts a bit, Only staring at his Brother can he be scared. His elder siblings are scary as it is with fighting skills and beautiful speaking, But messing with their siblings is worse than death coming at you.

“Oh my dearest brother, it’s easy.” Teppei calmed down, he looked at his brother with soft eyes.”Lets practice, or do you want me to fetch Junpei-nii?”

“N-no. I would rather be tutored by you.” Although Teppei is terrifying, Junpei is a demon, when it comes to tutoring. He’s a master of teaching anyone.  
“So be it, we should go then. Your party is only a hours away. By the way did you hear about the other Kingdoms?”

“No, I have not. What is it?”

“Apparently, the kings and their entire family will join us, even the princes and princesses. Isn’t that wonderful? Now you won’t be as lonely as you once were.”  
Taiga looks at his brother with agitated eyes. How is that a good thing. Now if I mess up it will be INFRONT of the Kingdoms!!!

“How great, Brother.”

“Now then let’s begin.”

After what seem to be a lifetime, they finished only to be met with time fast approaching.

“Brother it’s no use, I might fail. I can’t even say a simple speech.”

“It would help if you told me what kind of speech it is.” They have been standing in front of what’s soon to be the reception hall. 

“I cannot, I have my reasons.” Teppei looks at Taiga. He wants to pry more, but knowing his brother it will be a surprise to know.

“Very well, Then this is all I can do.”

“Thank you, brother, for trying to help me. No matter what I will see to it. I will not cower.” His older brother looks at him with such kind eyes; he wonders why is it that I don’t feel so stressed when I’m with him?

“There you are, Taiga! We have to prepare you! Hurry we must go!” Satushi scurries, Taiga out the room.  
“Farewell brother, I will see you at the ball!” He hears Teppei shout.

Taiga dresses to his clothing a mid 18-century Tail coat, Brown exterior, gold edges, White undershirt, and dark red tights. “Simply amazing, don’t you think, Taiga-san?” Says his nanny since birth.

“I don’t look like myself…”

“It is only for tonight. All the women will fawn over you. Imagine if you meet your fated one there?” She jumps up and down; she is only ten years older than Taiga. She has been taking care of the young master since birth, although she was only ten she took care of him like it was her child.

“Lucy I appreciate the gestures but I just don’t see fit to marry a women, at least not yet. I don’t even think I care at all about the sex of a person.”

“Dear Taiga,” she sups his face on her hands.” You will find that person, Man or women. I hope you fall in love. Please don’t worry me to much.”

“I won’t, thank you Lucy.”

“Come Taiga,” His Father walks in.” It is time.”

“Yes father.”

They head toward the entrance of the ball, met with bright colors.

“It is time.”


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, and for any mistakes.

It's been a while since Taiga has been to a party this big. The lights were set to be bright enough to enjoy the outside and the events taking place in the Gardens. _Father went all out this time..._

"Sir Sabastian and Taiga Seirin." The man in the tux announced. Taiga's Father clapped his Hand against Taigas back." Son. Do you like it?"

The interior has been completely changed than what it was just a few hours ago, The walls that were draped with gold are now the color of his hair. Red with black outlining. The tables that were spread across the hall are the color of gold with the ensigma of the Seirin symbol. The music flying in the air are filled with beautiful violins, the strong cellos, and the Amazing Singers.

"There's nothing better Father."

"It's the king, and prince Taiga!" Roared the people in the Party. Taiga was met with a group of dignified people. "Dear Taiga, You've grown so much! If only my daughter had met you before she married."

"Mother! Please refrain from killing me of embarrassment, But it is nice seeing you once more. Prince Taiga."

"It's my pleasure, Anna of the Vinnick clan." Taiga reminds himself that Anna is the princess that comes from the mountains, along with her family she brought her husband and two children. She is beautiful

"Taiga we should meet more people."

"Yes, Father. Have a wonderful time at our Ball." He bows and walks towards the ongoing crowd ahead. _This will be a long night..._

~~~~~

Only just meeting with half the crowd, he lost the time and was about to forget the speech he was to announce. "Son, it will have to be now. But first let me say a few things." Taiga nods and steps aside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, May I have you attention please. As you all know I will not last forever, and so I have an announcement. My wife has given birth to the next in-line king, But if anything should happen before the child is of right age my son Taiga will be king until Hiroshi is old enough. Taiga will now be eligible in marriage."

Taiga is stunned, he stays still as every eye is on him, some are cheering others are murmuring. "Father you never-" Taiga tried to whisper to his father, instead the king grabs him by the arm to show himself to the people. His siblings confused of the decision of the king, only slightly claps. Taiga forces a smile that isn't so friendly.

Once everyone was done congratulating him, asking him to meet with their daughter, He hides himself in a small drawing room, his father and two eldest brothers join him.

"Father! you never said anything about marriage!! I never said I-" Sabastian holds his hand up to signal him to shut.

"If I told you about the marriage, you would have never agreed."

"Father how can you just use Taiga like that?" Junpei flies daggers at his father with his eyes. "I can see your all mad." Suggesting to Teppei who has a black aura around him.

"I had no choice, I have talked to the Kings of the other Kingdoms, INCLUDING Teiko. They want the seventh kin of Seirin to marry one or more with the Seventh kin of their Kingdoms. What more was I to do? They are strong, and we still haven't controlled the pest problems. They can help us with the problem-"

"IT DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO SELL _**YOUR** **SON**_! _**OUR** **BROTHER**_! TO _**THEM**_!" Teppei yells. Sabastian only looks at his sons with agony.

"What else would you have done? Will it be your brothers freedom or the death of our people?"

They look at each other with questions filling their eyes. "Is there no other way?"

"I am afraid not Taiga Seirin."

"King Aomine. I had asked you to stay put."

"You were taking to long, And don't be so formal. It's annoying."

"Sons, this is king of Touou, Travis Aomine."

"It's a pleasure to meet, my future son-in-law."

Taiga looks at the dark-skinned man. He looks the same age as Sabastian, his hair is Dark blue almost as night.

"I'm sorry to say this but I won't hand over my little brother so-" Taiga slaps his hand over Teppeis' mouth.

"Give us a minute." He turns his brother around and gestures Junpei to join them.

"Taiga your not considering to actually go along with this are you?" Junpei asks.

"Yes, I am. The people come first. You all know that. There's nothing else we can do."

"But Taiga, You haven't even fallen in love let alone your only seventeen."

"Teppei, your acting like mother again. Even if I'm seventeen, I've met others who married at fifteen."

"It doesn't mean you have to. Didn't you hear what he said? One or more."

"It does not matter, The people always come first."

Travis looks at Taiga with a smirking eyes. "You have an interesting son, Sabastian. Wait until he meets the rest."

Taiga looks at the man with a questioning look, _The rest?_

"Shall they meet now? I will beckon my son here."

"Understood."

"Wait son?!" Teppei nearly faints.

"Father did he say-"

"Son. I said Son. Is there a problem."

"No sir, Aomine." Taiga understood there's nothing he can do, Man or Woman. He will marry to keep the pride of the Seirin kingdom.

~~

Taiga sits in front of the seventh prince of Touou, Daiki Aomine. "Are you this boring?"

Not even an hour and he's irritated with this man.

_God help me get through this. How much more will I endure?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critics are a welcome, Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait. I just haven't touched a computer in so long, I feel like a virgin again. Joking. >.


	3. Prince Daiki Aomine of Touou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~sorry for the wait~~

Kagami is standing in front of the boat he will be departing in, It's fairly large with engravings of mermaids and the Touou insigma. "Dear brother, I'm sorry we could not do anything from this engagement. Even father regrets his decision. He won't even show up to his departing son..."

"It is alright Teppei-nii, at least you came. Is anyone else coming?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Junpei-nii is fighting with Father and doing the best he can to make you stay, Aida is with Mother trying to convince mother to talk to Father. So far nothing is working. Shinji wanted to come with Rinnosuke, But mother made them watch the Young ones. Taiga, You don't have to go. We can hide you, like when we were kids remember." Teppei smiles faintly with sad eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous brother, This is for the people. How else will we defend them? what else can we do? sit idily by and watch the city burn?" Taiga looks at his brothers brown eyes with fiery eyes."I'm sorry brother, but there is no other option, Protect to serve."

"And serve to protect. I know, It's just hard. When i meant for you to make friends i did not have this in mind, My cute wibby brober. WAH~!" Teppei makes a scene, getting the attention of the people on the port. Teppei put his head on Taiga's shoulder and hugs him tightly.

Junpei comes out of nowhere and tugs Teppei off of the dazed Taiga."IDIOT! DID I NOT TEACH YOU MANNERS?! Insolent fool, Can't you see you have embarrassed Taiga!! And you!!" Taiga whinces." Don't think because you're leaving it means you can talk back to your elder brother and have the audacity to make your brother cry!!!" he smacks Taiga and Teppei on the back of their heads.

"Ouch! It doesn't mean you have to hit me to Junpei." Teppei exclaims.

"Shut up. I've talked to father, there is no way out of this. I'm sorry Taiga, You just have to suck it up for now."

"It's fine Junpei-nii. Um can you tell the others I'll miss them? I mean i know it's stupid, but can you tell father i forgive him. It's not like It's his fault, wish he could have told me before hand, so i would have been prepared."

"I understand, I will do so. I understand you've met one of the candidates during the party, Daiki Aomine from the the Touou kingdom."

"Yeah... he was _something else_ " Taiga wanted to say asswhole, But knowing his older brother he would probably die. The night before, Taiga had met Daiki and was greeted by him in a rude way.  _Calling me boring wasn't enough, he even went as to comment I have no BOOBS!!!! WHY IS THAT KIND OF PERVERTED JERK A PRINCE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

Junpei lifts an eyebrow not understand what that _something else_ comment was."I see." Was all he said.

"U-um Sir Taiga?" Taiga looks at the little shrimp in front of him, he has brown eyes and light brown hair. _It's like a smaller version of Teppei-nii._ "I'M S-SORRY." the small boy hides his face behind his hands. _What the hell? what did i do?_ Junpei seeing this happens thinks Taiga did something so he smacked the back of his head so hard it made him bow, Almost touching the floor.

"Did this idiot hurt you?" Junpei asked. The boy in front of him shook like crazy.

"N-no, I just.. i just.... I'M SORRY!!"  Astonishing Junpei, he took a step back. _W-what the Fuck?_ Junpei thought.

"Ryou, You shouldn't act like that." A tall man with jet black hair said. His eyes are like that of a serpent and his smile looks creepy.

"This is Ryou and I'm Shoichi, we are brothers of Daiki. We came to tell you it's time to go. Say your finale Goodbyes." Shoichi says. Taiga nods, then looks at his two older brothers. _If only the others had come...._ Taiga thought.

"I-"

"WAIT!!!!! Taiga!!!!" They turn to see Shinji riding a carrige with the rest of his siblings, and even his mother with Hiroshi in her arms. Taiga was in the brink of tears, _They actually came?_ was what crossed his mind. Junpei looks at his little brother seeing he was close to crying, wiped the tear that had escaped his brothers walls. Taiga looked at junpei with a sullen look, He really didn't want to leave the family he loves. So he grabs Junpei's shirt, teppei (feeling left out) hugged Taiga from behind while Junpei hugged his head.

It was then that he finally let loose, he couldn't help it. God knows when he'll be back, maybe he may never come back and there's the chance he'll never see his family again. when his siblings got out of the carriage they embraced Taiga in a tight hug, to point he couldn't breathe. Aida was the last to let go, when good-byes where said and gifts handed to Taiga, Amelia (their mother) hugged her son for maybe the last time. giving him a satchel filled with notepads and pencils, since Taiga loved to draw and write short poems or stories.

"I will miss you my son. Don't hate your Father, he meant well. Never forget your family. Never"

Taiga nodded, sniffling and sobbing as he let go. he cleaned himself up before heading toward the large ship. _I will never forget Mother, I will come back. No matter what. I. Will. Come. Back!_ He got on the boat to see the rest of of the royal Aomine Family had already got in.

Taiga waved at his family good-bye and stood at the deck until he couldn't see land anymore. _Good-bye Seirin._

~~~

"Um, T-Taiga? Y-you remember me right?" said the little guy from the docks.

"How can i forget when you kept saying sorry."

"S-sorry! I'm sorry. I just... I ... Ah Sorry I'm stuttering. I-" Taiga hold his hand up and places it on Ryou's shoulder. Trying to calm down the little shrimp before Ryou gets a heart attack from just saying sorry....

"It's fine. Just relax. What is it?"

"W-well Dai-nii wants to see you."

"Dai-nii? You mean the arrogant ass whole?"

"You shouldn't call him that... He gets mad easily, He's nice when he wants to be."

Taiga rolls his eyes and just continue to look at the sea, It's the first time he's been in a boat this big but luckily he got use to row boats when he was younger. "Um, Taiga. Are you-"

"No. I don't want to see that ass whole again. Tell I'll see him at dinner or some shit."

"Aw, How sweet of you to invite me for dinner." The, most seductive, voice was heard not to far from where Taiga is standing.

"Fuck you, I was planing to ditch you."

"You really know how to rile feathers don't you _Kitty_ " adding a playful tone to Kitty.

Taiga snarled at him with his vicious eyes, it would have scared any man (in this case Ryou) but not Daiki. Daiki has seen much more scarier things (Akashi for example). "Now now kitty don't get so mad." Daiki pinched Taiga's cheeks like a child. only infuriating him more.

"Fuck off dip shit!"

"Should a prince really be talking like that? Should i _discipline_ you?" Daiki's eyes, which were playful, are now filled with lust and want. It's been a while since a person like Taiga has crossed his path, and it only makes him want him more. True he was boorish at their first meeting, but now he see's the true beauty behind those crimson orbs, It adds to the fact that Taiga's air is different than those of nobility or even royalty. He likes to play with the things he want, but when the so to speak _thing_ is fighting back, bearing teeth at him, then it peaks his interest to the highest point.

Taiga on the other hand, has never met anyone so arrogant so full of himself and so fucking annoying! All he wants to do is punch that pretty little smirk off his smug face. _God, i hope this guy chokes on his food or gets eaten by something like a shark._

"Dai-chan!!! Don't be so rude! He is after all your fiance! Hi, I'm Satsuki. Fifth in line for queen. And his older sister. If he bothers you come to me, kay?" Says the pink-haired girl, named Satuski. Her eyes match the color of her hair and her dress.... It's a pink velvet corsage with a white exterior web, her hair has this pink butterfly pin with pink safires.  _This girl really likes pink, huh?_ "Oh and call me Nee-chan!! No one ever does," She pouts" They're all mean." (Referring to mostly Daiki) her face lights up as quickly as it had gone."I can't wait until you see our kingdom! i hear it's your first time out of your own kingdom, although we are only a kingdom that sells fishes and other ocean products, from the palace you can see the ocean and it's so beautiful you won't believe your eyes. But the ocean is so clear you would want to visit there all the time and-"

"Satuski no one wants to hear you." Daiki says with his Ireallydon'tgiveashit face. Following the comment Shoichi hits him in the back of the head, while Satsuki punches him in the stomach.

"Have some respect for me, Daiki. Or I will give _you_ an educational discipline." Taiga flinched, he can feel the venom behind her words and is afraid out of his wits. She might be older, and looks kind, but inside she's a monster. Taiga knows better than to mess with her.

"Um, if i can ask, how long is it going to take to get to your kingdom?"

Satsuki looks at Taiga once more with her ordinary smile, "Roughly speaking without bad weather at least a week or two, _with_ bad weather at least a month, we have to stop at other kingdoms like Yosen and Shotoukou. You can meet Midorin and Mukkun while we're there. Ps, Their also your candidates"

Taiga looks at Satuski with a questioning look,"Candidates? For what?"

Satuski looks back at Taiga but with this indescribable look."Didn't anyone tell you? You have at least six candidates for your engagement. Oh but i think there are some female to, i need to check on it. I think one was the mountains, not so sure, But i know that Yosen, Shotoukou, Rakuzan, Teiko, Kaijo, and Touou, us, will be competing for your hand Taiga-chan."

"I-I-I'M NOT A WOMAN, WHY THE HELL- WHAT THE FU- AHHH! JUST FREAKING-" Taiga lost control of his emotions, not only was he to deal with this arrogant ass wipe now he has to meet people who were suppose to be his fiance, but never really met!? It's just so confusing for the small, absent minded Taiga-kun. The rest just look at him as he freaked out with astonished looks. This is the first time anyone acts so casual with them, even Ryou is surprised. Not Daiki, he's seen this before when they first met.

~~~

_He can see the other man isn't comfortable, but Daiki won't be kind. He knows he's being used to keep order. The first time he met the red head was long ago, I bet he doesn't even remember Daiki thought to himself. This moment wasn't the first time they met, when they were roughly around 6-7 years old they played together with the other colorful groupies and some people he doesn't even remember. Taiga was the first person he's ever played with that weren't his brothers. He can remember the red head to have been small and weakly, this Taiga was built and strong. They only played for a while, so to speak they only played for a couple of months, before Daiki had to go back to his kingdom with his father. He tried desperatly to see the red head again but the attepmts had failed, his father not wanting to return until he was much older, even now he didn't understand but now he does. He knows why his father forbid him to see the bundle of joy in his life, it was because of some stupid pact they made. He doesn't like to be used but there was no other choice if he wanted to see the red head he had to do everything possible.  
_

_Daiki tried to be nice, something inside of him didn't let him. "You very boring, aren't you?" he blurted out without thinking. The red head shot his head up, with a vein sticking out of his temple. "And you don't have breast either."_

_Taiga slammed the table with his hands, "Of course i don't have breast, pervert!" he walked out with all the speed he could muster. Blushing all the way._

_"What an interesting guy" he spoke to himself._

~~~

"Really interesting" he muttered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it long? too short? *sighs* well i'm doing what i can, Thanks for reading :)


	4. Prince Daiki Aomine of Touou: Sea monsters learking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to post this yesterday but my comp thought it would be funny to delete all my work... long story short, enjoy to your hearts content~ ^-^

Satsuki stares at her younger brother, it's been so long since she's seen the fire in Daiki's eyes. Although Taiga is bickering and hollering, right now she is interested with the emotion of the boy who's so much like their father. Stubborn, arrogant, pushy, hot-headed, and caring. This is what makes a man a king in Touou, at first their father had picked Daiki to be king, since they're so much alike, but in the end Shoichi was chosen by mother. They all don't look very much alike, but they are related. Their father use to sleep around when he was young resulting in having so many children who look different, now he's getting old and see's the boundaries of life. Touou is a peninsula, getting most of there products from the ocean, it had grown so much over the decades. Their grandfather's grandfather was sure there will always be peace, back then there weren't _Complications_.

"Satsuki, what are you staring at?" Daiki snapped her out of concentration.

"Ah, sorry. It's just I haven't seen that smile for so long..." Daiki pouts.

"what are you talking about.. Your so weird." he blushes, only slightly, but the all knowing Satsuki see's it. Daiki just turns his head.

"Taiga, calm down. It will be awhile before you chose, it may even take a couple months or so before you meet them." It doesn't help, Taiga is infuriated, ,most of all hurt. His father never told of any of this and yet he has the audacity to choose for him. Sometimes he doesn't know what to do, he wants to just crawl on the bed and just weep for god knows how long.

All of a sudden the boat started to rock, everyone fell to the ground, Satsuki being so close to edge almost tips over board. Taiga caught her just in time. "Everyone watch out!  a serpent dragon is under the boat," yells the captain" repeat a serpent is under the boat! Please report to the lower deck hurry!!" They hurry, mostly stumbling, to the designated area, the boat is big enough to handle a serpent dragon but the people on board have to be inside in order to be safe.

"Um, Satsuki-san, what's going on? what is a serpent dragon?" Taiga question her.

"You don't know what a serpentine is, Taiga? I thought your kingdom have dragons to??"

"Yes we do, but in the air. Usually it's a fire breather or a night wing. I still have to research more of Dragons in the archive but never had the chance to."

In an instant the boat rocks so hard, Momoi stumbles on Ryou, And Taiga on Daiki. Their lips only slightly touches, it isn't enough to call it a kiss, But to Taiga it was more than just a kiss. It was his first. He blushes like a mad man, not wanting to look at Daiki any further. During the whole time Daiki just wide eyed him, It's not the first kiss for him, but this felt different that what he had expected it to be. In his entire life he never thought that kissing would excite him this much, to the extant of wanting more.

Before he can pull Taiga closer the boat stirred once more, causing Taiga to be on top of Shoichi. With all the power he could muster, he pulled Taiga away from Shoichi and glaring at his evil smirking brother.

Nothing could be said, due to the fact that the canons have started to fire. The sound in itself inflics pain for them, The boat starts to rock harshly and noise of men injured causes satsuki to panic. Taiga feels fear creeping in him, but staggers back to the top of the boat. This isn't the first time he tries to help, he's helped his kingdom with more than ten of these creatures, yes it took time but it was well worth it in the end. Taiga remembers he promised his mother a long time ago he wouldn't fight no more, but why can't he?

Why is it that he has to cower below deck, sure he did get hurt once. But that was once! He has the right to fight for- no  _with_ the people, even if it isn't _his_ people, he will fight. And no one will stop him. Something grabs onto His collar, before he could even get to the entry way.

"wha-"

"I'm sorry, Taiga. We know you want to fight, we can't let you. If something were to happen, it's us who will pay not you." Shoichi says, looking at Taiga with cold mean eyes.

"I-I... I'm going and you're not going to stop me!!" he struggles as best as he can, the boat rocking isn't much help though."Fucking- Let go of me you fucking-"

Shoichi punches him in the middle of the abdomen. Taiga slouches to the floor and coughs violently, Satsuki stumbles towards him." Shoichi! You could have been more discreet!"

"He would have ran out and gotten himself killed, I think a punch is better than dying."

"It doesn't mean you have to hit him." Daiki says coldly, he glares at his older brother. Ryou who's been quiet the entire time, slaps Shoichi. Ryou is usually calm and respectful, but when he's angry it's like hell was let loose.

"Shoichi, You didn't have to hit him. If he wanted to fight you should have let him. Even you want to fight. Don't hurt Taiga again or _I_ will hurt you." At this piont everyone is just glaring at Shoichi or concerned about Taiga.

Taiga gets up again,"N-nothing is going to stop me. I know what it feels like to be burned. Hell I've fought them plently times before. I WILL NOT COWER." He looks at Shoichi for any kind of approval. Anything from the slightest sigh or the movement of his body. Anything.

Then it was noticed. The boat had stilled, It was quiet. Eerie, silent, _Scary_. Out of no where the boat is pushed twenty feet than where they once were. Everything was tossed to the left of the boat. Satsuki hits her head at the wall, causing her to fall unconsious.

"Satsuki!!" Daiki yells. Taiga at this piont has had enough of the dragon, he runs towards the doorway, Shoichi busy trying to treat Satsuki didn't notice. By the time he looked at Taiga it was too late for him to call him back.

Once outside Taiga had seen the mass of the beast, It's not as big as the flying dragons but still big enough to mess them up. He sees men on the ground, others trying to help them, or some trying to defeat the Dragon. Taiga unseeths a sword of a sailor who was on the ground, he starts to approach the Dragon with as much integrity he could muster. _Don't be scared, this is what you can do. Taiga. Fight! FIGHT TO KEEP OTHERS SAFE! EVEN AT THE COST OF YOUR LIFE!!_

He kept thing of the few things his uncle said to him before he died." I will fight! For Satsuki!!" He slashed the monster with his sword, with much luck, at the nape of it's neck. He jumps on the rim of the boat, continuing his slashing with so much force, even the air cut through the thick skin of the monster. Finally the monster fell with a loud shriek.

No canon could take down the monster, and yet a human boy took it down with such force it brought awe to the men in the boat." Get a doctor for Satsuki! And don't forget the men overboard or injured!" He yelled to the men, They snapped out of their trance. Everything feel back to order, Everyone did as they were told, Taiga informing them what to do, how to do things, and get anything they could from the monster. From meat to skin, and scales. They took whatever they can use.

After evrything was handled, they did a head count. Only losing 5% of their men was a miracle in itself. Others loose at least 45% of their men, not counting the injured of course. Taiga, seeing he was no longer neede, went to look for the others."Taiga-san..." Ryou was standing behind him with tear in his eyes.

 _Why is he crying? Where's Satsuki?_ He thought. Ryou seeing the questions forming in his mind, told him that Satsuki is being treated at the moment, by the King of shutokou."I didn't know he was on board..?"

"He was suppose to come in secret, but we can't afford to be docile when Satsuki-nee is injured."

"If he's a king, why is he treating Satsuki?"

"He went to school to become a helpful king, as you know his kingdom is an island so he and his people have to know what to do when someone is injured, no one can help at short notice, it's his people him and a few soldiers. That's why he has a pact with Touou, we help each other out. It's a simple as that. Even his son Shintarou-san, who is also your fiance, is going to become a doctor to help others in need."

"There's so much i need to learn.... It's annoying..."

Ryou chuckles at Taiga's dumbfounded sentance."It's good to know, though. Thanks." He looks at Ryou with soft eyes, Ryou looks back with tears forming again.

"Wha- what? what happen are you okay?" Taiga looked at Ryou, now, with a worried face.

"No, it's just your so wierd but interesting... Your so scary and yet you act like a complete.... dork." He luaghs in stead of cries and it's hard for Taiga to not punch this squirelle.

"Ryou, Taiga. Shoichi and Daiki need you at the infirmary." Says the cabin boy. They both stand up, following him below deck to a small room with gold colored wallpaper. _The room must be for the royalty only, since everything in it is so fancy like_. Taiga sees Satsuki is in a bed sso fluffy it looks like its swallowing her. _At least the bed is pink too, she looks peaceful with pink._

Shoichi is the first to approach them, Daiki stays next to Satsuki. Not looking up. There's a tall lean man with jet black hair at the other side of Satsuki. He checks her vitals, and then looks at Taiga with blue-green eyes. "Taiga." Shoichi begins, he raises his hand only making Taiga flinch and close his eyes. The first punch hurt so much he can still feel the pain. But the next thing he knows, he feels a hand on his shoulder."Good job, You didn't get hurt did you?"

Taiga shook his head,"Good. Satsuki has a slight concusion so she won't be up for a while. Only time with heal her now. Ryou we will be reaching Yosen before going to Shotukou. It's the nearest at the moment. we will reach in a couple of days. Inform the men. Taiga. I need you to stay with Satsuki and Daiki. It's best not to leave them alone."

They both nod, and continue the silence that was there to begin with. Heading towards Yosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be explaining the kingdoms soit won't be long. I hope I can post it today, if not maybe tomorrow. Depends on my comp. So until then   
> -FwA


	5. Side Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin was once a Viking Village, until one son had changed into a Kingdom. Thus Making it a "Baby" Kingdom, Please note some information may not be accurate, due to rivalry. Although Seirin is a newly formed Kingdom, the bloodline of Vikings leaders are older than the Teiko Kings. There is Another Kingdom; Kirisaki Daiichi; But because the Kingdom is Unknown to anyone, We have no Information On this certain Kingdom.

 Seirin Kingdom

Location: side mountain/edge of ocean

Population: 40,507

Product mainly sells: Pine Wood, Salt, Steel, & Ore.

Age of city: 14 Centuries old

neighboring Kingdom: None

Note: Is considered a "baby" Kingdom

King: Sebastian Seirin; age 48

Queen: Amelia Seirin; age ?

 

Touou

Location: Island near the Shotukou Peninsula

Population: 67,978

Products mainly sells: Sea Salt, Vinegar, & Fruits

Age of Kingdom: 58 Centuries old

neighboring Kingdom: Shotukou

Note: Was once a village before becoming a Kingdom

King: Travis Aomine; Age 46

Queen: Satumia Aomine; Age ?

 

Shotukou

Location: a peninsula attached to the Teiko main land

Population: 86,245

Products mainly sells: Tropical Flowers, Fruits, Paper, Medicine,& pineapples

age of Kingdom: 58 centuries old

Neighboring Kingdom: Touou, & Teiko

Note: Shotukou was once apart of Touou, A rivalry had split the village apart thus becoming two sperate Kingdoms

King: Claude Midorima; Age 39

Queen: Emily Midorima; Age ?

 

Yosen

Location: A main land near the ocean, just a few days away from Teiko and  A couple miles from Rakuzan

Population: 120,567

Products mainly sells: Mahogany Wood, Steel, sweets, sugar,& ink.

Age of Kindom: 59 Centuries old

Neighboring Kingdoms: Shotukou, Touou,& Teiko

Note: This kingdom Is known for it's sweets

King: Robert Murasakibara; Age 48            

Queen: Emily Murasakibara; Age ?

 

Kaijo

Location: A dessert Kingdom a week from Rakuzan.

Population: 58,907

Products mainly sells: Salt, Black Gold, Diamonds,& Indigo Dye

Age of Kingdom: 58 centuries old

Neighboring Kingdom: Rakuzan

Note: Kaijo is under Rakuzan protection, yet it still the strong enough to hold against any enemy, without help.

King: Kasamatsu Kise the 1st; Age 46

Queen: Ariana Kise; Age ? 

 

Rakuzan

Location: At the edge of the lush Forest mountains and The entrance of the Kaijo Dessert

Population: 114,867

Products mainly Sells: Armor, artillery, Gold, & Silver

Age of Kingdom: 68 Centuries old

Neighboring Kingdom: Kaijo, & Yosen

Note: This is the first Kingdom that separated from Teiko. The second Strongest Kingdom, Acknowledges Teiko's strength, Doesn't want to cause a war.

King: Stanson Akashi; Age 72

Queen: Sarah Akashi; Age ?

 

Teiko

Location: on the mountains 

population: 126,768 

Products mainly sells: Oak Wood, metal, Armor,& Wild Flowers

Age of Kingdom: 116 Centuries old

Neighboring kingdoms: Shotukou, &Touou

Note: Teiko was the original Kingdom, Before splitting in to smaller kingdoms you see today.

King: Thomas Kuroko; Age 51

Queen: Leila Kuroko; age ?

 

 


	6. Prince Atsushi Murasakibara of Yosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi~ Time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There will be a flash back.

_Dear Teppei and_ Company, _XX/XX/XXXX_ _Touou Ship  
_

_The Trip to Touou had taken longer than expected, It was suppose to be a fast trip, But a Dragon had appeared and some men were thrown overboard adding Days more to the trip. Princess Satsuki had been injured and leaving her in a comatose state, I had to stay with her and her brother Daiki until we've reached main land. Satsuki still hasn't awoken from her concussion, only making the men in the boat worry with fear. Satsuki was always the one to help the men, guide them, and show them that team work works better than being alone, at least of what I've heard. She seems nice, nicer than any women i have ever met. I hope she awakens, I don't want anything bad to happen. By the time you get this, she might be awake already, so please rest assure. Everything will be fine, we will be porting at Yosen, Only a day left until we reach. Maybe when you get this I am already there. I miss you all Please write back soon._

_Love, Taiga_

_P.S. Did father ever mention there to be more than 3 Candidates, because i have just learned there is at least more than Six. SIX! PLEASE WRITE SOON, I AM CONFUSED WITH THE ARRANGEMENT, I HAVEN'T HEARD OF._

Taiga is sitting at the desk table, beside Satsuki's bed. Daiki is sleeping right beside her, his face looks so calm and yet so tired. They only need a day left until reaching Yosen Port. He gets up and goes on deck, There is a messenger owl at the side of the boat, trained to send mail to Seirin. The owl was a gift from his Brother shinji. Even at night he can see the white Feathers of the beautiful creature.

"Send this to Teppei" He commands the Owl. He ties the letter to the right leg of the owl, lifting it and sending it to fly at the Direction of his Kingdom. He stares at the Animal for a few more minutes, until going back to the infirmary. It's been a long day, and there's still a longer day to awaken to in the morning, yet he can't muster the ability to sleep soundly. He keeps thinking of the beast, of Satsuki, of The whole day.

 Going down the hall he bumps into King Claude "Sir Taiga, You are still Awake?" The king of Shotukou Says. He walks up to Taiga and places a hand on his shoulder."Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head, he's so nervous he swear he thinks the king can hear his heart beat."Don't be nervous, I won't hurt you. I know i haven't introduce myself, but i am Claude Midorima. You will see my son when the time comes. He can be at times, stuck up. A total tsundere, but he cares. Do you know his name? Its Shintarou if you didn't know. I wonder do you ever remember playing with him as a child?"

Taiga looks at the man with a confused expression. " I don't remember sir. I really can't remember anything of my childhood. I was mostly alone most of the time."

"I see, so you don't remember.... You will find out soon. Until then please take care of them. The group I mean. The people call them the generation of miracles, they have special skills. Each one of them. Even Satsuki." The man hums to himself and then walks down the hall.

 _What a weird man_ , he thought to himself. He continues to walk to the infirmary, when he goes in he sees Satsuki has awaken. Daiki is still sleeping and didn't notice her movements. "Ah. Taiga-chan help me with this log, he's really heavy!"

"Satsuki, y-you're awake! DAIKI!" He yells

"What?! What's going on?!" He gets up alarmed, then turns his head to see Satsuki smiling at him. He hugs her immediately, causing the tray of food to fall. 

Ryou hears the loud noise and runs to the room, he sees his sister and covers his mouth, tears slowly running down his cheeks. Imayoshi, who ran after Ryou, went to fetch the Doctor. Returning with Claude, everyone in the boat is awake, hearing the good news of the princess awakening brought joy to the ship. Men who were injured cheered and sobbed knowing, the most precious jewel of Touou is safe and sound.

"My, I didn't know I was loved so much!" Daiki, who's usually a pouting tsundere, cried a little bit at the shoulder of his big sister. Taiga has been standing there just staring as people came in and out to greet the princess or hug her with much love. The men really do care about their princess if they show this much love. Its astonishing to see so much love. Taiga is reminded he too wishes to be loved like this.

Imayoshi seeing Taiga's expression hooked him with his arm. They stand side by side looking at the pink haired girl with love and kindness."Don't forget Taiga. We may look mean and intimidating but we care for one another, even more than we thought we would. Also we are still heading to Yosen, there are a lot of men that need treatment so we must stop to drop them off and pick up a certain purple giant."

"P-purple giant?"

"You'll see."

~~~

They've reached their destination around noon, with help from the Royal police, they escort many of the men to a hospital. The king of Yosen makes an appearance, greeting the King of Shotukou and the prince of Seirin. Along side him is Tatsuya. Taiga knows better than to run to him, he knows he has to wait until an appropriate time, but he can't help the emotion bubbling in him. Daiki sees his emotion and searches for the thing he is looking at with so much warmth.

When he found what Taiga was looking at, it was at this guy almost the same height as them maybe taller, with jet-black hair and a bang hiding his right eye, at his left eye was a tiny mole. He looked stunning with his clothes (Brown jacket, white shirt, blue pants, and leather boots.) even though they are a bit plain compared to Daiki ( dark-blue jacket, light-blue shirt with gold buttons, Dark-blue pants with a gold belt and knee-high leather boots with silver buckles), But something in Daiki signals him that he is jealous. The black haired boy spots Taiga and smiles. Daiki glares at him. Yeah, he's so jealous.

The raven boy comes walking towards the red head, once he reached him he extends an arm and they shake hands."Taiga! it's been so long!!" He hooks Taiga in an embrace of brotherly love, Daiki sees different." Tatsuya! I can't believe we got to see each other again! How- Why are you? I just, Why are you with the King of Yosen?"

"You don't know Taiga? You know how i lost my parents at a young age?" Taiga nods" This is my uncle, Robert. He took me in when no one else would. Come I want you to meet Atsushi, he's like an over grown child but very reliable and your Candidate, too. Actually where is he?" Tatsuya looks around to see where the purple boy went to, only to find him next to this tanned dark-haired man. Tatsuya points at them " That's him, next to the tanned man."

Taiga looked over to see Daiki had been talking to this really tall man, he has pruple hair with matching eyes, he's handsome but he looks lazy... His clothing (even though adjusted) looks a bit small on him. He's slouching on top of the Touou prince, causing Daiki to make some sort of ruckus. "He's so Tall..."

Was the first thing that escaped his mouth," I know, huh? I'm still perplexed with his hieght. You'll like him when you get to know him, Trust me."

"Wait! he's a candidate?? That Big guy over there?! How?!!?" Taiga is starting to lose his mind (Again).

"Calm down, Taiga. You'll see this isn't so bad. Who knows? You might enjoy the company and love." Tatsuya smiles.

"What love? They're being force to marry me..." Taiga pouts.

"Wait. You mean... Do you remember your childhood?" Tatsuya looks at Taiga for any clues. _This can't be true right? Taiga doesn't remember?_

"Yeah with you. Weird some one asked me the same thing! Why is that?"  Taiga looks at his brother figure with innocent child like eyes. _HE DOESN'T REMEMBER?!?!_

_~~~  
_

"Dai-chin, It's been a while." Atsushi looks at his old childhood friend, he leans in close to Daiki only agrivating him more.

"Get off, Idiot. We have a problem." He stares at the tall leaning tower, with so much intensity It brings question to Atsushi.

"What is it, Dai-chin?"

"He doesn't remember us."

"Who? Tai-chin? But-" Daiki hold his hand up. Atsushi is starting to get mad, he feels something in him he hasn't felt since leaving Taiga's side when they were young.

"Yeah, I know. But there's nothing we can do... We just have to keep it in the low. At least until he really remembers us..." Daiki looks down, he's troubled on why Taiga doesn't remember them, _why doesn't he remember our promise?_

_~~~_

_11 YEARS AGO**_

_"Taiga, Today we are going to meet new people. They are from different Kingdoms, and they're bring their most precious children. Do you understand?" Taiga's nanny had told him. Taiga is ecstatic to meet the new people, It's been so long since the last time he's met anyone. He's dancing and prancing around the halls, gleaming with joy. I can finally make friends, is what he's thinking._

_Of course a child of 6 will get this excited with just a peice of candy, but lately Taiga doesn't want to talk to anyone. Not even Family and so the king thought it was a good idea to set up a 'play date' for his precious child, although he has others they're too mature to be making friends. Hell Teppei was the one to set the whole thing up to be accurate._

_A bell sound stopped Taiga from moving any further down the hall, he ran ran up to the window to see 8 cairrages." They're here!!! they're really really here!!!!!" He jumped down the stairs and open the door, there are 15 people standing on the gravel, some small others who look older probably by a year and some who look like Nannies._

_"I am sorry abou Tiaga he can get a bit excited, Welcome to the Seirin estate!" The maid said. Taiga greeted the first person closest, it was this other red head. He looks mean and intimidating but it didn't stop Taiga, he ran up to the boy an extended an arm nice to meet you! I am Taiga Seirin! Let's be friedns!!!"_

_Surprising everyone there with his smile, they looked at the red head. The red head looks back at the Colorful Group._

_~~~~_

"I don't like that, Dai-chin...... what if he never remebers?" Daiki didn't know what else to do. He's wanted to meet the red bundle of joy for so long, but when the actually meet, faith had a different plan.

"I..... I don't know... I don't know.." Daiki shakes his head.

"Hey, watcha talking about here? Oh and hi. I'm Taiga Seirn, nice to meet you!" Giving the same smile when the first met.

Atsushi stares at him for sometime making it a bit akward, until Tatsuya elbows him."Nice to meet you, too... Tai-chin."

"Chin?" Taiga looked at the purple man with a question hovering over him.

"Ah, he puts a nickname to people he likes or is familiar to him." Tatsuya explains.

"Well, Then it's better than not liking each other right?" Taiga said, sometimes he can be stupid or just really an innocent buffone.

"Yeah..." Atsushi says, he looks at Daiki for help.

"Why don't we go to the palace, it must have been a long week for you guys." Tatsuya internvens.

"That sounds good!" Taiga gleems again. He and Tatsuya walk on talking to one another, telling each other stories og their past.

"He really doesn' remember.... Dai-chin why does my chest hurt." Atsuhsi is in the brink of tears, knowing the one sweet thing in his life might just have turned on him. Atsushi places his hand on this chest and grabs on to the shirt, Daiki places his hand on Atsushi's shoulder.

"I don't know, but i'm having the same feeling." They both look at Taiga and Tatsuya walking towards the Yosen palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a chapter!~ I should stop trying to set dates for the chapters... Any who! I hope you enjoyed it. I really am sorry for any waits, I don't promise frequent Updates though. I Have finals week so i may not even update for a while. So~~ I do hope to at least update one or two more before the end of the week, if not.... I'm sorry.


	7. Prince Atsushi Murasakibara of Yosen: Isn't there anything left?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There is a flashback not specifically from anyone, just a random going back in time thing, so anything in Italic form is a memory or thought, anything that is underlined bold and italic is a letter.

_"HI! My name is Taiga Seirin. What's yours?" Taiga looked at the other red haired child. The child looked back stunned, most of the kids they meet get shy and ignore him or his friends. That's what always happen. They go to a party and see the other kids play, without them. Seijuurou, Shintarou, Daiki, Akashi, Tetsuya, and Ryouta always end up by them selves._

_"My name. Its Seijuurou."_

_"Nice to meet you, Sei-kun! Come on you guys must be tired right? Oh maybe we can play a little bit! And-"_

_"Taiga-san they're tired from their journeys let them rest a day." Taiga pouts but obliges by the command of his nanny Mary. He nods and follows her inside._

_"Are you guys coming?"_

_~~_

Taiga and Tatsuya have been talking for hours, causing jealousy to arise in the hearts of Daiki and Atsushi. At dinner Taiga could see Atsushi glare at him.

 _Did i do something? I'll ask Tatsuya later._ Little did he know, Atsushi wasn't glaring but staring at him, with questions filling him up. There's no way he forgot right? I mean we stayed at _his_ castle for so long, how could he forget? Atsushi thought, he wasn't one to over think things, but this was different. He was forgotten...

~

 _They walk in to a big Castle filled with_ _portraits, and Knight_ _armor. The kids walk in the hall, greeted by servants and_ _workers._

_"Come on! I'll show you your rooms, I think you'll like it. Mine isn't to far from it and we can talk and play all we want." Taiga was making plans without their consent. It angered Sei. But seeing his smile somehow put him at ease. Who does this boy think he is? It's as if he's never made friends before. Sei thought._

_"Are you always this cheery?" said Daiki. IDIOT ARE YOU ALWAYS SO BLUNT. Shintarou thought._

_"Eh? Well... this is the first time in ever that... i have people to make friends with... I mean um.." Taiga looks t his feet as if its the most interesting thing in the world._

_"It's a good thing we're here then!!" Exclaimed Ryouta, he grabs on to Taigas hand."My name is Ryouta Kise, the green hair boy is Shintarou Midorima," ("Don't do my introduction" said Shintarou.)" The dark skin guy is Daiki Aomine, The red hair boy you already met, The purple hair boy is Atsushi Murasakibara, The light blue hair is Testsuya Kuroko. Oh and the other two are siblings from Kirisaki Daiichi, Their names are Makoto and Sarah Hanamiya."_

_Taiga looks around and greets them all, he can see that some are displeased that Ryouta introduced them, so they nod their heads. He sees this boy in the back, he has light blue hair, This is Tetsuya right? He thought he heads towards him and takes his hand out._

_"Your Tetsuya Kuroko, Right?" Tetsuya looks at him with Astonishment, no one ever sees him. No one. yet this boy spotted him out, out of every one, he spotted Tetsuya first. It brings a bit of blush on the light skin cheeks._

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Good then lets all be friends!"_

**_~~~_ **

It's already past midnight by the time everyone was done talking to one another, Tatsuya shows Taiga his room. Before heading to bed Taiga goes and looks for Shoichi, to see if them men have been well taken care of. That's when he spots Atsushi and Daiki.  _What are they doing so late at night?_

"Daiki, Do you think... That maybe he doesn't want to remember? He.. he... Promised..." Atsushi says, he can feel the pain rise again from his chest. He holds his hand on it again, this time it doesn't help. He can feel the heat in his eyes.

"I don't know, Didn't I tell you? We have to warn the others, tell them Taiga isn't _our_ Taiga we use to know." Daiki looks at the letters in his hand, all to be sent to the other colorful group. Taiga sees them and thinks to himself, _what do they mean by their Taiga?_

"What are you doing?" Taiga says with out thinking. He looks at the two surprised men, they look dumbfounded.

"T-Taiga. what ar you doing here?" Daiki speaks first. Atsushi, who's been holding in his emotion, walks towards Taiga. He gives him hug. Taiga just stands there for a minute, but then pushes the tall man away.

"what do you mean your Taiga?!" Taiga looks at them, no one moves, barely breathing."Tell me now."

"Taiga.." Atsushi says.

"TAIGA!" Tatsuya comes looking mad,"Come here now!"

Taiga looks at his semi-brother."What do they mean, _Their_ Taiga? And what promise?" He gets angrier by the second.

"Taiga even if i tell you-"

"WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT, THAT I DON'T KNOW!?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!!!" he yells back, it startles them even Daiki."I was given orders by your father, if you want to know aks him."

"Why do people keep secrets ffom me?! Why are you keeping a secret from me?! I thought you were my friend!!" Taiga storms off, locks himself in his room. He sneaks out threw the window, and walk down this path towards a meadow. For awhile he just stands there, but then starts to howl, yell, and hurt himself by sracthing his arms. _WHY DO YOU KEEP SECRETS, FATHER. AM I NOTHING TO YOU!!??_

 _~~_ (The next morning.)

During breakfast Taiga, didn't show until after everyone had finished eating. _Everyone_. He was back to his tendicy of over-eating and continues to ignore everyone. He believes there is no one to trust. Tatsuya, Daiki, and Atsushi look at Taiga and try to make any type of conversation, Taiga evades them as if they wre daggers.

By the afternoon Taiga recieves a letter from his Family:

**_Dear Taiga,_ **

**_XX/XX/XXXX_ **

**_Seirin Castle_ **

**~~_Dragons!! come home now!!_ ~~ **

**~~_I mean hope you are safe_~~   ~~ _Dammit Taiga!!!!_~~**

**_I hope to hear from you after you get this letter! To think there were monsters lurking around!!! Please be safe! You worry us to much!!!! (sorry for the strike outed words...)- Teppei Momma_ **

**_Don't listen to him. I know you too well, if you lost i will hurt you.- Junpei_ **

**_Neh~~ Taiga everyone says hi~! even Kuoki and Kouichi MISS YOU~~~!! Rinnosuke asks if the food there is good.- Shinji_ **

**_Taiga-chan~~! I MISS MY BABY BROTHER~! WRITE BACK SOON!- Aida_ **

**_Taiga, your father misses you please be kind to the people there, and if you see Tatsuya-kun give him my hello's - Mother._ **

 

**_Dear Family,_ **

**_XX/XX/XXXX_ **

**_Yosen palace_ **

**_I am well, princess Satsuki is awake, we will be heading to shutokou soon, please do not worry Teppei-nii. And yes Junpei-nii i had killed the Dragon. Shinji tell them i miss them too, yes the food is good here, And i miss you too Aida-nee._ **

**_Mother. tell Father i dispise him, If i ever see him i will hurt him. He kept a secret from me, and i wish to know what that secret is. If i don't... You will never hear from me again. I miss you all. PLease speak truthfully to me.  
_ **

**_\- your SON Taiga._ **

He calls the owl, and wraps the letter around its right leg, "Off to Seirin, send this to mother." The owl flies off leaving Tiaga behind, in his thoughts.

~~~

"Makato, It's time for you to wreck havoc in Seirn, I need you to find Taiga with your sister. I was able to make her one of the candidates for Taiga for a small Kingdom, he will be in Shotukou soon. Kidnap him, and do what you must. To provent the Tiger Knight, from destroying our Dragons." says an old man in a black leather chair.

Makato stands, then bends over slightly." Of course, Father. he will remember us. And soon he will join our side."

The old man scoffs,"This is why you are prince of Kirisaki Daiichi." He starts to luagh a deep throat kind, that send shivers of fear up anyones' back."Destroy The Seirin and other Kingdoms!! My son"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this two chapters in one week!! Omg!! I can't believe i was able to come up with two... I think it's a bit short though. I hope you enjoy reading~, remember it's a slow development so not many feelings towards intimacy will not be shown for quiet awhile. More on that later.  
> ( ps im looking for someone who can help me edit and come up with things for the story. I think its called a beta. You can contact me on my tumblr or message me through here. There really isn't any requirements its first come first sevre. Thanks~)  
> -FwA


	8. Prince Atsushi of Yosen: Why didn't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, and comments~

It's already been three days since Taiga stopped talking to Tatsuya and the others, and since the letter has been sent. He knows it might take more time until they can write back, but it worries him if his family has started to hate him. Even more so since he just wrote the letter out in a whim, he should have been careful he should have thought about it more carefully. Did he really just send it out of anger? Or confusion? _Gah I'm no good like this..._ Still he has the fastest bird in the world, given to him by his uncle, it should have come back by now.

He continues to walk down the trail of stones in the garden, until bumping onto something "Sorry Taiga-san, Um..." Ryou is standing in front of him, shaking like a leaf and ready to fall.

"Yes?" Taiga looked at the small cub, with inpatient eyes."What is it that you want?"

"Um.. Sorry. I ah sorry... We- we are leaving in two days, and um.. We are heading to Shutokou.. Ah I'm sorry, um We- sorry" Taiga stops him.

"Can you please stop saying sorry." Taiga isn't in the mood to be dealing with this kind of person.

"Ah yes, sorr- i mean um-sor." Taiga leaves and leaving Ryou to dwell in his sorrily speech.

 _What do they want that they send Ryou instead of confronting me themselves?........................._ _Am i stupid? I've been ignoring them for two days, of course they would send Ryou...._

Taiga doesn't know what to do anymore, he's lost the friend he once called brother and trusted him with his life, yet he lied. He _Lied._ Well not really lied but kept something _from_ him. Taiga can't remember most of his childhood, hell the only person he remembers is Tatsuya, was there more than that? The only years he can remember were from age ten till now, did he miss something? What is it he can't remember?

~~( Later that evening)~~

Taiga was called for dinner at the hall, Fortunately its because the king is back from foreign business and wishes to see him. He dresses in the clothing gifted to him by Satsuki, apparently the clothing he had  weren't 'good' enough. He dresses in an outfit close to a pirates attire, Lace cloth shirt, black overcoat, black trousers with a silver buckle belt. and leather knee-high boots.

A knock on the door startled Taiga, causing him to take a step back from the mirror."Taiga." He knows that voice, it's Tatsuya.

"What do _you_ want?" Taiga said, it was so cold it could send shivers down your back. Tatsuya comes in with a hurt expression.

"Please, don't be mad at Atsushi, he doesn't know. Not even Daiki knows. We kept it from you and them so you wouldn't get hurt. The only other person who knows is Satsuki, but she doesn't know the entire story though. She asked me to come see you, to tell you to see her at her chambers today. After dinner, with Atsushi and Daiki. Please." There's an expression on Tatsuya's face that's hard to describe, It's close to a hurt but is also a cold expression. Taiga nods his head, he heads towards the door. Not minding if the Conversation ended or not.

"Taiga," Tatsuya looks at him again,"Is there no going back to brothers?" He faintly smiles, edging for a better conversation.

"I- I'm not sure, will you lie to me again? You know i hate to be lied to. Especially from those i care for the most. It's bad enough my own Father kept it from me, But i can't believe you would keep it from me. _Why?_ " Taiga looked at Tatsuya's face for any sort deception.

"You know i wouldn't lie to you, and i didn't. It's just, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me from what?"

They stare at one another, for god knows how long. They just stood there, unmoving, looking at each other with different eyes. One filled with hurt, while the other is cold.

Finally Taiga sighs."I will not forgive you if you do this to me again, but i just don't feel right talking to the other two. I feel as though i hurt them to no return."

"You didn't, they very much love you. You know, I wasn't there before you were ten. But I do know, that you had a difficult childhood before i met you." Taiga looks at him with confusion. _What does he mean?_ " we should go, Dinner is going to start soon. Please try and start a conversation with them, they may seem new to you, but they know you from the past. A past that you don't remember."

~~~

(Seirin Kingdom: At the same time.)

"Mother, there is a letter addressed to you." Kouki said, he hands the letter to his mother who is sitting at a desk in the library. It's been a little over a week since her son has been sent away, she has never felt so sad before. She reads the letter given to her and nearly faints.

Kouki runs to get his eldest brother, Junpei."Mother! What's wrong?! Kouki go get Father, now!" Kouki runs out the room, Junpei hold his mother tenderly.

He can hear her mutter,"My son, oh my son, why did they tell you? Oh my son, my baby boy, bring home my baby boy." The king come in the room, sees the letter she is holding. He snatches it and reads it. His face which was filled with concern, is now filled with grimace.

~~ **_Dear Family,_ ** ~~

~~ **_XX/XX/XXXX_ ** ~~

~~ **_Yosen palace_ ** ~~

~~ **_I am well, princess Satsuki is awake, we will be heading to shutokou soon, please do not worry Teppei-nii. And yes Junpei-nii i had killed the Dragon. Shinji tell them i miss them too, yes the food is good here, And i miss you too Aida-nee._ ** ~~

~~ **_Mother. tell Father i dispise him, If i ever see him i will hurt him. He kept a secret from me, and i wish to know what that secret is. If i don't... You will never hear from me again. I miss you all. PLease speak truthfully to me.  
_ ** ~~

~~~~****~~****~~

**_ My my, Your son has finally found the truth. You know who this is, don't you? I will find him, and i will make him join our side.  _ **

**_ sincerely yours, Alfrase _ **

"Father what's wrong? Is Taiga safe?" Junpei asks, Looking at the letter in his hands, something tells him that there is a storm approaching. "I must go to Yosen, Get your brother Teppei, you both will be coming with me. We have to get Taiga back, before it's too late."

Junpei nods, and hands his Mother to father."My son, why? why!? I want my baby boy!!" She repeats louder this time, so loud it frightens the king."Please my dear, calm down. we will get our son home."

~~~

_(11 Years ago.)_

_"Mother, they came! They came! They look funny and playful, i can't wait for you to see them during dinner.!" Taiga hops up and down, exclaiming of the colorful group._

_"My my, son. You seem so happy." she pinches both his cheeks to make him stop from jumping" I haven't seen you this happy since your brother Teppei came back from Touou. Is it that exciting?"_

_"Oh yes mother, the most! i can finally make friends. I wanna play already but Mary Said it was a bad idea since they just got here. I wanna play already~!" Taiga pouts, and crosses his arms in front of his chest._

_"Maybe, you can talk to them individual. Get to know them one by one." His mother suggested. Taiga's face lit up._

_"You're right! I should! Thanks mother!" He kisses her cheek" I'll see you at dinner! Bye~" Taiga runs out the door, determined to meet them. He decided it would be best to meet with Seijuurou first since he talked to him first, or maybe Ryouta since he was so nice._

_Conflicted in his thoughts, he bumps to someone causing them to both trip to the ground."Watch where your going!" Said a small boy with black hair, he had these funny looking eyebrows, they're as thick as Teppei's he thought._

_"Ah, sorry um.." Taiga tries hard to remember his name, he knows his last name is Hanamiya but his first name was kinda girly,"Makato?"_

_"Figures, you forgot my name." He frowned, looking at Taiga with scorching eyes._

_"S-sorry, it's just there are a lot of you... Um, do you wanna hang out with me for a little bit?" Taiga looks at the slightly bigger boy._

_As Makato was about to answer him, his sister came clingy onto him,seeing her they stood there for a minute then answered."Sorry but i don't like you. Come on Sarah." They both leave together, silently._

_I just wanted to hang out, what a weird fellow and he's so blunt too. Taiga thought."Guess I'll go meet with Ryouta." he said, heading to the blonde's room._

~~~(present: Yosen)

Daiki sees the red-head entering the dinning hall, he didn't expect to see him and neither did Atsushi."T-Taiga." they say in sync.

Taiga looks at their direction, he doesn't smile he just nods. Something in Daiki and Atsushi makes them happy, Taiga doesn't look mad but it's too early to celebrate. After all, he could be faking, just for them. It's so frustrating. Why endure pain, when they can let go? Because Taiga was the only person who isn't afraid to be friends with them. They aren't called The Kiseki no Sedai for nothing, They're known for slaying monsters and dragons around the other kingdoms. So no one really talks to them, in fear of upsetting them, and when they were children no one dared to 'hang out' with them, in fear of upsetting the KINGS.

Taiga was different, he didn't care where you were from, as long as your friendly he could befriend you. This was important to them, to develop a certain _Human_ relationship. It meant the world to the six of them.

Taiga sat next to Atsushi, Atsushi scared he would do something stupid stood still and so did Daiki. _Seriously, are they Dorks?_ Taiga sighed, he now knows he can't be mad at them. They didn't do anything wrong, they just.... act weird around him.

The king of Yosen, Robert, entered the room followed by servants carting trays of sweet things. Chocolate covered strawberries, Lollipops of every savory flavor, Pastries of many kinds, and Taiga's favorite, _Hamburgers_. Yes Hamburgers exist, and they taste so amazing!!~

Taiga's mouth begins to drool a water fountain, It's been awhile since Taiga had a Hamburger. That mountain really isn't helping keeping the monster at bay, not one bit."Tai-chin?" Taiga looked at Atsushi, with eyes full of hunger. Atsushi looks confused when he sees Taigas' expression.

"Are you Okay?" He asks out in a whim. Taiga looks at the mountain again, and feels himself shiver in anticipation. _I want those Hamburgers!!_

He's practically going crazy, it frightens the people around him. The king tells the servants to begin serving." Now, Eat to your hearts content~!" The king said.

Taiga was the first to react, he grabbed a few plates, and starts to get a mountain of food. The servants stand there confused, never had they seen someone who eats to this extent, or even gets their own food!!!

"T-Taiga. I see you haven't lighten up on your eating habbits, with Hamburgers." Tatsuya says, carring a smile with it. "MFPGH MPFGH PMFGHPMFGH." Taiga tries to speaks, but there too much food for him to actually speak.

Daiki is stunned, Atsushi is astonished, and the king is so out of words he just laughs. _This kid is interesting_ , he thinks. Atsushi knocks himself out of confusion when his dad comes to give his son a cart of his favorite sweets."Your friend is really interesting, Atsushi, Tatsuya, Daiki." he grins and continues to talk to the rest of the guest.

 _No kidding_ , they thought at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the most i have written so far..... anyway, i noticed Saturday was Aokaga day, and yesterday was Aokuro day, so even though it's late Happy what ever day you celebrate!~ <3  
> I also have some bad news, i may not be able to update for a couple of days, maybe weeks. and I know i left it at a cliffhanger, but bear with me! I will see if i can update at least two more chapters for this week so after that, it will take a really long time time before i can update again. Thank you all for reading!~  
> -FwA


	9. Prince Shintarou Midorima of Shutokou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song that's being sang here, it's a song from Fairy Tail ( An anime.) It's called Lyra's song, and I'm putting the Japanese version. If you like i can post a link,(If you comment that is) to an English version. Or look for it on Youtube, or wherever you see videos from. Another thing i know the title has shin-chan's name in it, but he doesn't really come out much just a small part. I hope you enjoy~~

_Dinner was Amazing!!~_ Taiga thought, _I can't believe_ _they had Hamburgers~!!!! I feel so full!_

Of course he would be full, he nearly ate the whole thing!! The king himself thought it was an incredible sight. Then again, it's the only time he's seen a man eat **50** hamburgers! Taiga can still taste the savory juicy delicious extravagant most delicious, did we say delicious?, Too bad! it was the most tastiest thing Taiga has eaten in a very long time. He can still remember the first time he had a Hamburger. It was next to Tatsuya, they both were hungry after a day of running around, and Rinnosuke had made them Hamburgers. This is the first time any type of food had brought Taiga to blissful happiness.

"Taiga, is it?" A very large man approached him.

"yfphm" he tried saying, And yes he still eating. The large man slammed his hand on Atsushi's back, causing him to yelp.

"Kenichi why are you here?" Atsushi growled. Kenichi is first in line for king, oldest brother, and can't get a girl to like him...

"Can't i come to say hi to my little brother and his friends?" Atsushi glares at him, while Tatsuya Snickers.

"No you can't, maybe you should go meet a girl, instead of bothering me." Kenichi grabs his head and raises his fist," What was that, punk?"

"Kenichi thou should calm down, he's still thee brother." Said a man As tall as Kenichi, with black hair and thin eyes.

"Wei-nii-chin understands." Atsushi says. Taiga is still eating to his hearts content, _These people are weird, but their burgers are amazing! I wonder if i can get the recipe from them..._

"Taiga. Wanna eat some of my sweets?" Atsushi offered. Daiki nearly spits his drink, _Bastard!_ he thought.

Taiga nodded, egearly wanting to try something he's never tasted. Atsushi hands him this weird looking bar."We call it nerunerunerune, It's really good." when Taiga had finished eating his heap, Atsushi stuffed his mouth with another type of sweets. Daiki grips the edge of the table, _Stay calm Daiki. Stay calm_. he kept saying to himself.

In an instant Taiga was met with a different flavor, Strawberry? "Atsushi it isn't nice to just stuff people's mouth." Tatsuya said.

"You should watch it, he likes candy a lot more than people." Said a blonde man, still tall."The name's Kensuke, You must be the Famous Taiga, Tatsuya talks about you alot when it comes to some sport you both use to play. Anyway maybe i can have one since he's being so generous." He tries to reach for a candy but is slapped away, by Atsushi's large hand.

 _The_ _se guys are really loud, Maybe i should sneak away while i have the chance._ Just then a hand grabbed onto his arm, A very large hand that belonged to a very large childish purple giant. His eyes say _Your not leaving me with them are you?!_ Taiga can't help but laugh just a little in the inside. _They're really funny too._

Taiga has already forgotten the past few days, and is glad he didn't do anything he regretted.

~~~(The next day)

It's already time to leave, everything has been packed and ready to go. All that's left is for a certain somebody to hurry up."Ryou! where is that bastard Daiki?!"

"AH! sorry! I-I I-don't know!!" Ryou bows frantically, Saying sorry along with it. He spots Shoichi and darts to him."Where's the blue bastard."

"My my, you're lively. I think he headed with Satsuki to a near by store. If you're going to fetch him, don't take too long. We have a schedule to keep up with." Taiga nods, and continues his search, Atsushi right behind him. They haven't said anything yet, only enjoying each others company. Atsushi is already happy to be with him, but is annoyed it's for looking for a certain arrogant wipe.

Walking around the city half way Atsushi finally talks "Tai-chin. Why are we looking for him?" he asks.

"I'm looking to kill him, yesterday he got me drunk with wine so i couldn't see Satsuki-nee last night. And you! Why didn't you stop him?!" Taiga glares at the over grown eating child.

"S'cause you look cute when drunk." Taiga blushes hard, so he covers himself with his arm.

"Argh what am i gonna do with you guys?" Atsushi finds this as an opportunity, so he hooks his arm around Taiga's abdomen."O-oi what are you doing?" He blushes even harder (if that's possible.) He hold onto Taiga's chin, and slowly but surely goes in for a kiss. That is to say what should have happen, Daiki wasn't far from them when he saw Atsushi's movements. Like a mother cub protecting her child, he moves with lightning speed, and grabs Taiga by the arm.

"Wha-" Taiga still stunned fell to the ground, actually he fell on top of Daiki who fell on the ground, again Daiki feels this sensation he felt that time in the boat."IDIOT!" Daiki hears Taiga say. He feels a pain on his left arm, _Did he just punch me?_

"Dai-chan! How can you just leave me!" Satsuki runs towards them, in her Pink corset (see notes). Slowly Daiki is awoken from his confused state, he then noticed his arm was in somewhat a numb feeling. _He really did hit me! Why?!_ He thought.

"Why'd you hit me?" Daiki looks at the still blushing red head.

"Cause you got me drunk last night!! And- and-" He was at a lose of words, not even he knows why he hit Daiki. _What am i a flustering like girl!!!! Dammit I'm a man, what kind of twisted person would do this to me!!!!_ (Guilty.-_-)

"Tai-chin, you look so cute right now." Give it up to Atsushi, only making things worse. Satsuki sees how the boys react to one another, and likes where its going.(Yes, she is a shipper) She chuckles to herself as she sees Taiga flustering, Daiki smirking and teasing, And Atsushi commenting on how adorable Taiga looks at this moment.

~~~(11 Years Ago)

 _As Taiga walks to Ryouta's room, he hears a noise coming from the library._ _Could it be a ghost? He shivers at the thought of a ghost anywhere near him._

 _He walks inside to find, the green haired child sitting on the couch with, what looks like a difficult book for six year olds. Oh thank god it's only him. What was his name? I know his last name is Midorima, what was his first name. He thinks._ _Shi- no sha- no shintas- no that can't be it._ _Then it hits him" Shintarou!!" He yells out loud._

_The green child jumps and drops his book. He looks frantically around until he sees Taiga. He starts to glare at him. Shoot! Taiga thought he could just greet the child, but ends up scaring him..._

_"S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything..." Taiga looks at the ground, hands fumbling behind his back, and moving his left leg in a circular motion. Shintarou sighs, he begins to pick up his book when Taiga ran up and picked it up for him."Here, I really am sorry. Mom always said I was loud and stuff," he mumbles." Um... do you mind if stay with you for a bit?" He looks at Shintarou with puppy eyes._

_Shintarou sighs (Again, seriously how unhappy is he?)" Fine, but don't get in my way and only small talk," Taiga nods along" Sure!"  he says a little too loud._

_"And don't be too loud, I don't like loud people." He sits back down where he previously was. Taiga follows pursuit._

_Ten minutes in and Taiga is fidgeting on the couch, Another Five and Shintarou gives in." What is it?" he hissed. Taiga flinches "Ah um.. I was wondering, Do you like books for fun?"_

_"Yes" he gave a short answer._

_"Um, don't you like anything else?"_

_Shintarou pushes his glasses up." I like to play the piano, and violin. I like to hear people sing, I like to play Basketball and I love to read books. In **silence**." he glares at Taiga for the second time._

_"I... Um Sorry. You must think I'm annoying, huh?" he lowers his head, slowly a gloomy aura surround him. Shintarou was going to apologize when out of no where Taiga jumps." IF you want I can sing for you! I love to sing, Mom and me sing all the time" Taiga gave shintarou a big warm smile, a smile Shintarou doesn't get to see that very often._

_He raises an eyebrow, intrigued to see what the boy had in store. He nodded for him to sing, and so Taiga did. He walked to the small piano in the library, and started to play.  
_

_Umareru kotoba_  
Kieyuku kotoba  
Anata no naka ni  
Ikitsuzukeru kotoba  
Tachidomari sono toki  
Yuuki he to kawaru  
Saa arukidasou  
Ano toki yori  
Anata wa Tsuyoku natteiru kara  
Mou mayowanaide  
Ano toki no kotoba wo  
Shinjite

_Shintarou was astonished, This boy has the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard. He thought to himself. Never had he been so pleased upon hearing another person sing. Every singer he hires messes up or misses a note, in his presence. They say he's too strict and demanding almost like Seijuurou. _

_"Um, d-did you like it?" Taiga shyly says. It takes another few minutes until he can process what he said._

_"What is the name of that song?" He asks, abruptly grabbing the boy's arms, startling Taiga.  
_

_"My mom call's it the song of the fairies, it's a song we both came up with though...." He starts to get shy again, hoping the Shintarou won't hate him for being so annoying (which he isn't)_

_"I-I see," Shintarou's face flushes red. Letting go of Taiga's arms." I'm sorry, I must have scared you... Excuse me. I need to, um. Get ready for dinner. See you untill then." He scurries out of the room like it was a haunted one._

_Ah, man. Did I scare him.... I should go to mom..._ _He walks toward his mothers room, preparing the events that took place in less than an hour._ _  
_

~~~( Yosen ports present time)

They've alread set sail to Shutokou, already having problem's aboard the ship."No!" Taiga yells like a five-year-old.

"Taiga please~~ You don't have to wear it all day!~ I just need you to wear it for a little bit~ It's for Your wedding!!!~" Satsuki pleads. She's making a dress for someone she had promise to help, although that certain someone is huge. Her so-called 'friend' is supposed as tall and broad as Taiga. So Satsuki needs a model for now, since the dress is to be used in Shotukou.

"Please~~ I'll do anything~ I'll make you hambugers~" Satsuki is still a horrible cook, but Taiga doesn't know that...

"Satsuki, You wouldn't want to end up killing would you?" Daiki says.

"S-stupid Dai-chan!! Shut up!" She smacks him in the head so hard, he could practically hit the floor with his forehead. Daiki yelped in pain, and Satsuki continue's to debate with Taiga.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A FRIEND LIKE THAT?!" Taiga yells, he doesn't understand why someone as big as him, actually exist.

"TAIGA! IF YOU DON'T- if you don't- I-I'M GONNA CRY!" She yells, just for the whole boat to hear.

"F-five!" She begins.

"Four!" It's getting closer.

"Three!" much closer, "Oi, Taiga she really is gonna do it. just say yes!" Daiki tries to warn Taiga.

"Two!" It was nice knowing you Taiga...

"O-",

"Fine! I get it!!!!!" He opens the door slowly." I'll wear the stupid the dress..." He mumbles.

"Yatta!!!!!" She gleams with happiness. Satsuki pulls him into a room, I'm guessing hers(?), filled with dresses.

"D-do you make all these dresses yourself?" Satsuki, halfway getting a dress off the rack, looks at Taiga like he just said the most stupidest thing in the world.

"Are you serious? Whos else would your sister get her dresses? She even wore one to her 18th birthday ball, Don't you remember?"

"No, I though. It's just... Nevermind.." _I didn't know RIko-nee wore a dress from Touou..._

"Okay, let's get started!~" She begins to take out pins and needles, and other essential things for making a dress.

It's already an hour in to making the dress when Satsuki noticed Taiga was fidgeting. Nothing changed since he was a kid, huh?

"What's up, Taiga?" Satsuki Looks up at him, since she is fixing something from the bottom.

"I was just wondering... About last night... Tatsuya said-"

"He said that i wanted to talk to you right? yeah that's right. I also heard you got drunk from wine. No help from Dai-chan..." Her eyes are blank, leaving Taiga to wonder what it really is that is bothering her.

"Do you remember your childhodd?" Taiga looks at her with a confused, annoyed look.

"Don't say anything then... When we were younger, we visited you. I came a few days after Daiki and the rest got there, but when i got there i saw that you put so much happiness into their eyes. I thought you were a gift from heaven... But when we left a few months after we arrived, we heared you had been... Taken.. We searched for you, of course we didn't tell the kids. we couldn't tell them, it would have broken them... Five years after you were gone Kaijo found you, but you had no memories, no recolection of anything. And when we took you home... You were diffenrent, you Isolated yourself, You didn't smile.. It worried your brother Teppei and Junpei. Your parents didn't tell us what happen to you, they didn't tell us who it was, and when we wanted the kids to play with you again. They replied saying it was dangerous, and they didn't want you to remember. To this day I still don't know why you were Taken or what happen to you..." Taiga's eyes are blank, expressionless. He is so shcocked he couldn't really process what she had said.

"You were only six.... Only a child... I'm sorry" Satsuki gets up and grabs a tissue. Taiga is still stunned, _Is this the whole story? Is there more? Why is Father keeping this from me? When will I find the truth?_ These thoughts flooded his mind, Combinding with the last few weeks, _This can't be real_. He thought This was just a marraige tour. He thought maybe He could return to a happy life, with no interruptions. Being married wasn't so bad, even if it were a man, But not knowing the past he use to have. Knowing there is no going back, Knowing his FATHER had kept a past from him that was essntailly a big part of HIS LIFE. 

Taiga can feel anger arising from deep beneath him, an Anger he's never felt before... Something he's never dealt with. _What is this?_ Before he knew it, he found himsefl in a dungeon. _What happen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw this dress and i was like: This is so Satsuki, so In this chapter she is wearing this. Ps I own nothing, the dress goes to it's respective owner, not me. Link: http://www.dhgate.com/product/2013-new-custom-made-victorian-corset-dress/167149644.html
> 
> ~~~ SO I have good news this time, I can continue the story without any interruptions!! maybe.... i was dealing with a um problem involving my computer, But now it's cleared. Tbh i thought it would take longer, cause the people from best buy are like "it might take a week until you can get the computer you want." But then two days after they tell me they have it in stock.. Those bastards>.>, so no need to worry i will try to do fast updates. Sorry for any "OMG SHE'S GONNA TAKE FOREVER" Thoughts. Critics are a welcome, and so are the kudos (Joking, but still serious.) ^_^ Love you all!  
> -FwA


	10. Prince Shintarou Midorima of Shutokou: Why haven't you told me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say the name Kagami (In kanji, I think) Means mirror, right? So Kagami is a mirror to something. Can't tell you what. And so Taiga's last name is still seirin here, it's just Taiga was switched (by the bad guys) with Kagami ( the first name i mean). Sorry if it's confusing....

_"Momma, are you in?" Taiga knocks on the door, waiting for an answer. After a few minutes he decided to let himself in."Mom?"_

_Out of no where a boy with dark blue hair jumped out, scaring Taiga."Boo!~" He yelled._

_Taiga yelped and scurried out the door, realizing it was just another little boy."H-hey! It's not nice to scare people!!!" he yelled back._

_"Hahahahahah sorry, I thought it was good timing. You remember me right?" He looked at Taiga with a Questioning expression._

_"Um.... Aomine.... Daichi?" He finally said, he wasn't sure if it was right since he had a difficult time trying to remember Shintarou's name._

_"Man, at least try and remember it correctly. It's Daiki, not Daichi."_

_"S-sorry, why are you in my mom's room?" Taiga asked._

_"huh? um, I was here to see if they had space for Suki-nee. S'cause she was suppose to be here today, but got held back cause of dad. Hey! do you wanna play a game?" A game ? Taiga thought about it first,"Come on i don't have all day."_

_"F-fine. what kind of game?"_

_"A sports game, do you have a basketball court?"_

_"What's basketball?  Is it like Soccer?" Daiki looked at the boy like he is the most amazing thing in the world, if it weren't for the fact that he thinks Taiga is stupid.  
_

_"Seriously, You guys don't even have basketball?!?! What do you do for fun?!!"_

_"I play piano and soccer, I can sing. I just sang for Shintarou-"_

_"Boring!!! Let's have fun~ Let's go get the others!" Daiki starts to run out the door grabbing onto Taiga's arm._

_"W-wait, you shouldn't run in the hall ways!" Taiga sounded like a hall monitor._

_"What are you, a snitch? COME ON!!!! It's almost dinner and we haven't had fun yet!"_

~~~(Shutokou castle.)

_Cold. It's so cold... Why is it so dark in here? "Tai- no Kagami, Remember this place. Remember what you are, why you're here." He can hear a deep, hoarse voice say, in the dark._

"No!" He can feal chains on his wrist."NO! Let me go!!"

Daiki see's Taiga thrashing on the bed, he's scared. unable to do anything,"Shin- Shin- Shintarou!" was the only word escaping his mouth.

Immediately hearing Daikis' voice, he ran to the room. He also see's Taiga thrashing his arms in the air, and Daiki just idly standing "IDIOT!! Grab his legs now!" His voice snaps Daiki back to consciousness "Atsushi!! We need you!" he yelled.

Upon entering, Satsuki comes walking next to Atsushi. She's horrified, she can hear Taiga yelling the boys trying to calm him down. Sick with the scene, she ran ran out telling herself it was all her fault this is happening.

When Atsushi grabbed his torso, Daiki & Shintarou try grabbing his legs. "No!" Taiga yelled."Let me go! I don't want to go back, Never!" He began to fight back. The boys notice the strength Taiga was mustering.

He's no older than them and yet, he's strong enough to fight back against three of them. Atsushi began to panic and almost lost his grp.

Shintarou, who's started to lose it, called out to him. In hope of trying to calm him down. "Taiga! Please Taiga! Calm down!"

 _"Taiga ~~!!!~~ "_ he hears a woman say.

 _"Mother? Is that you?"_ He said in return.

 _"Taiga"_ he can hear it fade and come back, almost as if it's moving around him. _" You should wake up. They're waiting for you."_ the voice is soft and gentle, almost like a soft breeze.

"Wake up! Taiga!"

He jolted up, sucking in a deep long breath. Startling the three boys in the room. He grabbed onto Atsushi's shirt, holding onto it as if his life depended on it. "Tai-chin" he said softly. Taiga can hear noises but refuses to listen, He can feel hands on him but refuses to care.

"Taiga... It's just us... It's just us." Daiki says calmly to him." please go back to sleep. We'll wake you up later..." Slowly Taiga let go of Atsushi's shirt and calms back down on the bed, slowly falling back asleep. When his breathing return to normal, the boys left the room, leaving Taiga there alone.

"What was that?" Once out of the room, Daiki spoke first."What was that?!" He said a bit louder now.

He stares at Shintarou with eyes of fear, angst, anxiety, and uneasiness. "How would you expect me to know?! I haven't-... I haven't seen him in so long... How do you expect me to know? Why didn't you tell me before? Why didnyou warn me?!"

"We barely found out! _I_ barely found out... They've hid this from us for so long... We can't- What can we do?"

"We have to go to Seijuurou. He will know what to do. Rakuzan is a couple miles from Kaijo, all we have to do is go to Kaijo and cross the deser. We will meet Ryouta there, Tetsuya is here. We have to tell him-"

"Tell him what?! That he isn't our Taiga?! That he's changed so much?!?! What are we going to do about the fact that Taiga is just losing it!!!"

"What does it matter!!! Will you abandone him?! Afterall we did _Together_!!!!"

"We were just kids!! We just wanted a friend, nothing more!"

"You sicken me... Will you just toss him aside, like nothing." Shintarou looks at Daiki as if he was a monster.

"At least it's better than watching the one person... The one person who we care about, so much, become a monster himself...." Daiki stares at the ground digusted with himself, with the fact that he's trying to runaway from the one person he's wanted to stay with, since he was little.

"Daiki-kun, You're not being fair." Tetsuya says out of nowhere. Daiki flinches but doesn't really mind the fact that he might have been there the whole time.

"Dammit Tetsu, what do you want." He puts on a scowl, trying to act as if he doesn't care.

"Daiki-kun, You really are mean, You shouldn't think light of Taiga-kun. He was strong when we were kids, and he can be strong again now. I agree with Shintarou-kun. It's best to see Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya stands there, with his usual unfazed expression.

Daiki knows what he said wasn't fair, he knows he should have faith in Taiga. But it's just so damn hard... Daiki nods in response, the only thing he can do.

"Good, Atsushi you'll stay with Taiga. Me and Tetsuya will go see the messenger, Daiki. Go comfort Satsuki, she saw Taiga in... In that state. She might not have taken it well." The others nod, leaving Atsushi in front of the door.

It takes him a while until he can actually go in, too afraid to walk in on Taiga screaming. Once he checked to see if he wasn't he walked all the way inside, to see Taiga still sleeping. So peaceful, almost angelic (maybe too strong a word but..)

~~~(11 Years ago*)

_"Daiki-kun, This isn't wise." Tetsuya said, along side him Taiga stares at the boy who's trying to climb a tree. A very large old tree, it looks strong enough, but the rain from the other day made it quite slippery._

_"Come on~ It's not gonna kill you, right Ryouta?"_

_"Right!" The blonde said, he was right to to Daikicchi, trying to climb without slipping._

_"Sei-chin is gonna get mad at you, Dai-chin Ryo-chin." Atsushi says. Taiga still can't process the nicknames they come up with each other._

_"Should we get Seijoro, no wait seijoorou, no that can't be it..." Pouting to himself he tries to figure out the re head boy's name._

_"It's Seijuurou, Taiga." Speaking of the devil, Seijuurou comes walking towards them along him Shintarou." Is that really a bright Idea Daiki?" Something about Seijuurou saying Daiki's name the way he did, gave Taiga the chills.  
_

_"Che, it was until you came. Now i know i will die for sure." Daiki pouts, while slidding down the tree. Ryouta jumps off landing next to Tetsuya and Taiga._

_"My, what harsh words, Daiki." There it is again the evil saying of his words._

_"Um, Sei- Sei-"_

_"If my name is difficult to say, Taiga, then just call me Sei."  
_

_Taiga nods,"Okay... Um i was wondering. Why do you act so scary?'" shocked by the words, he stands there looking at Taiga with a blank stare._

_"Bwhuahahahhahahhahahha I can't hahahha i can't breath!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA SOMEONE!! AHAHHA OH GOD HAHAHAH HELP HAHAHAHHA"  
_

_Taiga, confused, doesn't understand what was wrong with what he said. He was just asking a question..... Right?_

_"Taiga... I can't tell if you're very brave or very stupid..." Shintarou said whilst pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose._

_"That's not nice to say Shintaroucchi..."_

_He thinks I'm_ _stupid?_ _Taiga thought to himself. "It was just a question... BAKA!" Taiga pouts.  
_

_Alarmed by the raise of his voice the group blankly stares at him. Taiga, who finally noticed how loud he was, had also processed what he said. Immediately he clasp his hands on his mouth, "I- I'm sorry, I didn't- I.." He mumbled, nearly at the brink of tears. He ran to the castle holding one hand to his stomach and the other to his crying eyes. I didn't mean to yell, or call him stupid... He thought to himself._

_When he entered the castle, the maids had tried to ask what was wrong, but he waved them off and ran to his room. Once inside he locked the door and tightly curled himself with his favorite blanket. Not caring if anyone would call or beckon him, he just didn't want to hurt anyone anymore._

_\--(Meanwhile)_

_"Shintarou-kun look what you did." Tetsuya said with his unfazed look._

_"I-I-I Didn't do anything!!!" He huffed, crossing his arms and looking the other way. Everyone there knows Shintarou feels bad, but no matter what he won't show it. Seijuurou sighed._

_"We should go talk to him. He might think we don't like him or something along the line. Daiki stop luaghing or I'll give the punishment you deserve." Seijuurou was serious, and that's the only reason Daiki needs to actually be scared of the dual-eye-colored monster._

_"I still can't believe Taigacchi just called Seijuuroucchi, scary... I find him so cute!~~" Ryouta beams with joy._

_"Ryouta-kun you should calm down, first we need to say sorry to Taiga-kun" They nod in agreement. Except for Shintarou, although he still feels sorry, he has too much pride._

_"Shin-chin, You shouldn't pout like that, You'll get wrinkles. Tai-chin will forgive you" Atsushi says while eating his neru candy._

_"Sh-shut up!" Shintarou flushes of emabrrasment and anger. He turns away from the group, not caring of the words they say to him. Heading towards the library he thinks to himself, It doesn't even matter... He'll just treat us like everyone else does... Nothing with change.._

~~~(Present: Yosen)

"Where is my son!?!" The king of seirin yells in the halls of the Yosen palace, along side him Teppei and Junpei look stern and angry, yet they remain quiet. He came too late to retreive his son, since the ship had left a week prior from their arrival. But he won't hear it." I want my son, NOW!!!"

"Sabastian what brings you here?" The king of yosen enters the room, looking at the frantic King.

"It's Alfrase, He's back! and he want my son!!!" Robert can only look at sebastian with eyes of fear.

"That's impossible... He's suppose to be dead... He died in the arms of his son... We have to warm Cluade, to tell him to keep Taiga safe until our arrival, KENICHI! SEND A LETTER TO CLUADE!!!" Kenichi, on the top of the stairs, nods.

"What do i tell him father!?"

"Tell him we will arrive at Shutokou and to keep Taiga from going anywhere!!" Kenichi nods again and heads to the messenger owl.

He writes the letter in record time," Send this to cluade, King of Shutoukou." He carries the owl to the ledge and lifting it, sending it to the sky.

"Father what is wrong?" Tatsuya comes to room, frighten by the loud noises that where coming from here.

"We need our brother back, and go back home. Before it's too late." Said Teppei. 

"I don't understand... Let me come with you." He turned to look at Robert, Robert didn't want to debate wether to take him or not, so he nodded in agreement.

"Let us prepare for sail, Sebastian." They both headed to the port, with their sons.

\---( at the same time, near the same place)

Makato see's the owl, and shoots it with the piosoned arrow he held. He runs towards the dying animal, removing any evidence.

"Bother is it done?" Says his sister.

"Yes, Sarah. send word to Seto and Hara, Taiga- No Kagami is already there. Make sure Yamazaki knows to use his spells in order to lure him." He says with his cold voice, Eyes unmatching, showing fire in them.

"Yes brother, Am I still posing as Anna from What ever clan?" She says to him.

"Take it more seriously, Sarah. And it's called the joesi clan. It will create-"

"It will create a story and once he marries me he will be king of Kirisaki Daichii.... Yeah yeah i get it but why him?" She asks as they walk to the messenger owl they kept hidden.

"Because he has the power to control the dragons, if we can make him hate humans and turn him against everyone. we can control all the Kingdoms."

"Brother you're so smart, but i thought you were gonna be King?" She writes the letter and ties it to the black owl. "Send this to Seto, He is in the Shutokou Kingdom."

"I will, a king who will control his queen."

"That doesn't make sense I'm the queen..." She lifts the Owl and flings it to the sky.

"No, You're a decoy, Taiga is the queen I will control." Sarah is a bit annoyed but decides to tease him.

"Oh~~ So does that mean you still have that crush on him since you were little.~~" She taunts him.

"No I don't, They say the only way to control a beast is with the body-"

"So he's going to be your lover!" Makato looks at his sister as if she's nothing more than an insect.

He looks away, but it was too late. His sister can see the pink hue rising in his cheeks," Let's go. We must go to Shutokou as well."

"Yes brother!" They both ran up the trees, almost like ninjas, racing to get to the boat before it deports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ Did you like it? ^_^ I hope you did.Thank you for reading~ I will try to update more!!


	11. Prince Tetsuya Kuroko of Teiko: so, would you tell me something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't labeled it yet, but this is also a fantasy. Like with witches warlocks fairies and dragons. I will label it as soon as possible, just haven't had the time yet. Sorry if you thought it was a regular kingdom fighting each other thing.
> 
> Another thing, I have noticed i used some characters last name and not their first, i deeply apologize. Sorry for any confusion -_-"

Taiga wakes up, and is surprised to find himself in a large room which looks to be a patients room. _Where am I? What happen to Satsuki?_

He isn't alarmed though, the fact that Atsushi is on top of his legs, gives him reassurances that he isn't in enemy hands. He tries to wake up the log, but fails utterly when Atsushi slams his hand on Taiga's chest, Which hurt... A lot.

"Atsushi. Wake up please..." He tries to whisper to him then he gets louder (Not by much) "Please Atsushi! can you wake up?" He then shoves the boy. No matter what he does, it doesn't seem to work... _Ugh whatever... where am I? this can't be the ship... Are we at Shutokou already??? How long was i asleep? and why can't I recall what i was dreaming...._

Questions were clouding his mind, so he didn't notice Tetsuya was with him the entire time." Hello Taiga-kun." Taiga slowly turned to see a pale, blue haired boy. who looks to be at least 14.

"H-huh? " he starts out at first but then he jumped, Kicking Atsushi awake, and screaming "G-GHOST!!!!"

"That's not nice to say, Taiga-kun."

"Tetsu-chin... I was dreaming of Candy," Rubbing his face" Why did you startle Tai-chin?"

"To check something... He doesn't seem to have the same qualities as before." Tetsuya looked at Taiga closely

"Who- who the hell are you?!" Taiga heaving by now, just looked at the two, "You know him? You can see him?"

"Now what is that suppose to mean, Taiga-kun? Anyway, My name is Tetsuya Kuroko. You may not remember me, But we use to be friends when we were little."

 _Another one?..... How many are there?_ "Tetsuya, How is Taiga doing?" Taiga can see Daiki walk in but _who's the green guy next to him? Why do i feel like i know him?_

"Shin......ta.......rou..." Taiga whispered. Shocked by his words he clasp his mouth with his hand.

Shintarou looks at him in amazement," I thought you said he doesn't remember anyone?" He said.

"He doesn't, He's not suppose to.. But... How?" Daiki said, with hurt in his eyes, just like the rest of the men in the room (except Shintarou). How is it that he can remember Shintarou but not Daiki or even Atsushi, I mean seriously. Have you seen how tall that kid is?

"Wait for real? That's his name?" Taiga seems gleeful, but then realizes it isn't the right expression due to the killing aura around the three  _other_ males.

"It can't be helped, It seems i have bested you Daiki." Pushing his glasses, and having an atmosphere of *HAHAHAH LOSERS, BOW TO YOUR KING!*

"I only remember cause of the song i sang to you... Right? Wait..... What was the name of the song?"

"Song of the Fairies. I still haven't met anyone who could do it like you, and i can't believe an airhead like you can still remember that, and not remember the name of it...."

"Shut up, at least i can remember the lyrics of the song mother wrote..." Taiga pouts.

"It's been a long day, Tomorrow will be even longer since we have to cross the Kaijo Dessert. Rest well, Taiga." Tetsuya says. As he leaves the room the others, reluctantly, follow.

 _Why do I have to go back to sleep?_ Taiga thought. Although he's been asleep for god knows how long, he's no longer tired. _What do I do now? It looks pretty dark outside... Maybe get something to eat. But i don't know the area................. Dammit, those bastards!!_

Lost in his thoughts, like always, he doesn't see the sorcerer, A light brown haired man with a cloak, standing on top of the building next to his."Kentarou, is it time?" He asks the the man, with a mole on his forehead, next to him. The alleged Kentarou nods and signals to a white haired man across from them. 

Slowly they make their way near Taiga's window, Taiga (who's still bickering of no food) Doesn't sense them what so ever."I call upon the fairy of dark, Angela's ash." The light brown haired whispered. Out of no where a beautiful woman, who looks almost like Sarah (their sister), Comes from the skies. Dressed in a clothe so thin it's almost see through, but because it's black, it only shows her beautiful features.

"Angela, I need you to lure him out of his room. Make sure he doesn't get noticed. Take him to the ocean, so Koujirou will capture him under water." He whispered to the lady in black. She nods and starts to float to Taiga's window, She opens her mouth and starts to sing a melody, Catching Taiga's attention.

 _"Row Row Row your boat~ Gently down the stream~ merely merely merely mere~ Life is but a dream~"_ She sings.

Taiga can see a woman out the window, enchanted by her beauty he got off the bed, slowly approaching her. _Anna?_ , he thought to himself. He tried to reach a hand out to her, but she backed away.

" _Come on, Taiga~ Come join me~_ " She beckons him, calling him with her voice so soft, so enchanting. It's like the wind is playing a song from the heavens. _I-I'm coming..._ He thought to himself.

She dances in the street, Taiga right at her heels. _Why am I following her? Is that Anna, or Am I dreaming?_ He tried to think but something about the woman is pulling his attention, almost like a spell... _A spell?_

Taiga finally noticed where he's at, He's at the ocean bay. It looks like a pier, _How did i get here? Wait where's Anna? Was it really Anna?_

Just as he was going to confirm himself, he heard a scream." Taiga!!! Help me!! I'm drowning! Taiga!!!" At once he bolted to the edge of the pier, to see bubbles escaping from the water.  _Anna!!!_

He jumped into the water, diving in head first. He thrashed underwater looking for Anna, Only to meet with darkness and the cold.  _Where is she?!?!?!_ He got up to the surface screaming "ANNA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" 

Before he could dive once again underwater, Taiga felt something latching on to his right ankle."What the-"

He was dragged underwater, not even a second for him to breath. He see's the creature, a siren, one of the worst kind of mermaid ever. They were bound to human's with a contract, almost like making a contract with a demon. But Siren's don't ask for blood or Your soul, They ask for your voice.

Taiga tries to get himself free, alas he couldn't only exhausting himself even more. _Hurry Taiga, Free yourself. Before it's too late!_ He heard a voice in his head.

Looking around in the water he tries to find the voice that had spoken to him. _Who are you?_ He says in his mind.

 _None of that matters now, Taiga. Just hurry!!_ It said to him. He took the initiative, he thrashed some more, only having the Siren wrap her hair around him even more. Then he noticed, There was a boy above the water, He looked at Taiga with eyes so dull, so dark, they look like Dead fish eyes. The boy mouths something to Taiga. _Die_. He mouthed, over and over again.

 _Someone... anyone help me..._ Losing consciousness, he lost his rhythm. Slowly his mind turns blank, his eyes begin to close, and his muscles give out, losing the tension in them.

Before completely blacking out Taiga felt a firm hand on his left arm, trying to drag him away from the Siren. He see's the Siren get slashed by a green haired man, it screamed so loud it was deaf defying, it hurts even underwater, _Shintarou...,_ and when he looks at the hand it's tanned , _Daiki.._.

\---

Daiki pulls Taiga to the surface, meeting with Tetsuya and Atsushi." Shintarou he's not breathing!"

"Give him CPR, NOW!" Shintarou yells as he drags the the dying Siren onto shore." Tetsuya, call the guards and doctors, spare no time. Hurry!! Atsushi i need you to help me with this wench!" Tetsuya does as commanded but Atsushi stares at the mermaid for a while, knowing this mermaid had tried to hurt Taiga. His Taiga. Their Taiga. _Our Taiga!_ His eyes widen, and lunges forward at the mermaid, that's trying to escape, grabbing her by the neck.

" Who sent you?" He asked with his teeth gritted. The Siren shrieks in pain."WHO SENT YOU?!" He yelled startling Shintarou."I'm Tired of people hurting Tai-chin, Of Tai-chin being like he was, thrashing and screaming! Why are you after him!?! Why!?!"

"Atsushi-kun, Enough. We need to dispose of her and get Taiga-kun back to the infirmary. Daiki-kun is he breathing?" Tetsuya says

Daiki nods," Yeah i just gave him CPR, He threw up a lot of water. But he's still unconscious." Testuya nods, He can hear the guards and Doctors approach.

"Level Taiga's head, Or else he'll become worse." Shintarou instructed Daiki."Atsushi, let go of her. She's not worth your time. We still have Taiga to protect." Atsushi, at the brink of tears, Reluctantly let go of the hideous monster beneath him.

\---

When they got Taiga to the hospital again, they were met with the king of Shotukou." How did this Happen?"

"Father, we must head to Kaijo. Now. We have no other choice if we stay they will surely come back."

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"I don't know but, we have to keep Taiga safe. Please father let us go to Kaijo, from there we will go to Rakuzan. We must meet with Seijuurou. If not then... Then we could be dealing with something bigger than this attack." Shintarou looked at his father, like a man would to another, Determined to complete his goal.

The king sighed," Very well, just- Just please take care of yourselves. And Taiga." The king looked into Shintarou's eyes with genuine, kindness, and fear in his own. Never had Shintarou saw this kind of look from his father. He nodded to him, not sure of how to answer.

"We will. we will departure now, we have to be there before they come back. We will take Satsuki with us, how is she?"

"She is better than when Taiga had awoken, the first time." They nodded to each other in agreement," Take care, and may the fair goddess Oha-asa look after you."

They left each other, heading towards a different path. Only one will result in a kind ending while the other a disastrous beginning.

\----

"YOU FAILED!!?!! HOW COULD YOU FAIL TO CAPTURE THE ONE THING I TOLD YOU TO DO?!?!" Kentarou yells. He's screaming at Koujirou.

"Brother, calm down." Kazuya tries to calm the impending rage from his brother, yet with a playful tone.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Kazuya!!" Kentarou hissed.

"It was one mistake,come on~. Hey at least I had gotten access to helpful information. It appears that They will head to Kaijo, Let us meet Makoto there. Koujirou send word to Makoto about the plan, hope you don't mess this up." says Hiroshi, teasing Koujirou.

They each head their way, one packing up things, another reading the skies, and one bickering. Leaving Koujirou to roam in his mind. He gets up from the fire pit, heading towards the black owl. He writes a letter, Informing his brother of their plan to interfere with Shotukou's journey to Kaijo and to meet at the interance of the Kaijo dessert.

Koujirou hands the letter to Hiroshi," Oops forgot you can't talk... So be it." Hiroshi grabs the letter and ties it to the left leg of the Owl." Send this to Makoto, wherever he is."

He sent the owl flying towards the ocean, _guess we have no other choice... If we fail again, it's our heads._ He thinks as he see's the owl fly off in the night sky. _Fantastic....  
_

_\---_

"Do we have everything we need?" Tetsuya asks Shintarou. He nods and beckons the guards to bring Taiga to the black steel carraige. 

"We must stay within the busy crowds, or at least somewhere they won't be able to ambush us." Tetsuya says to the driver, who hides his face with the dark cloak. The driver nods looking straight ahead.

"Daiki, is Satsuki coming?" Shintarou asks him. Daiki shakes his head.

"She doesn't want to, she said she's happy where she is. We should respect that." Daiki tries to hide the pain in his eyes, never had he seen his sister cry and scream the way she did. And never does he want to see that again.

"I understand, then we will departure. Atsushi and Tetsuya are inside the carraige already, let's go." Shintarou moves towards the carraige. Daiki stand there for a few more moments before he can move again. The whole trip has been nothing but trouble and only because the adults failed to have told them the one essential asset of their love.

He gets in the carraige to see Taiga's head on Tetsuya's leg and his body lying comfortably on Atsushi's legs. He sits next to Shintarou, who signals the driver. Slowly they start out then the horses ran with all their might, trying to reach the Kaijo dessert as fast as possible.

 _Oha, help us with our journey. I beg of you._ Shintarou thinks to himself, clinging to his lucky items of the day. A pair of red stones from Rakuzan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long I had writers block...... I hope you enjoy this one ^_^ ~


	12. Prince Tetsuya Kuroko of Teiko: Our journey, Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gytrash: a legendary black dog known in northern England, was said to haunt lonely roads awaiting travellers. Appearing in the shape of horses, mules, or dogs, the Gytrash haunt solitary ways and lead people astray. They are usually feared, but they can also be benevolent, guiding lost travellers to the right road.  
> I know it says it can lead Travellers astray but I choose to have them guide the group towards their destination.

Sebastian runs down the corridor seeking for the king of Shotukou, and his son. " Where is Claude?! And where are the boys?!" He asks the guards.

"Sir, please calm down. King Claude is on his way from the Villa. The boys have gone to Kaijo a few days ago." One of them says. Sebastian, at a lose of words, just idly stands in the middle of the hall way. He was led to a near by drawing room with Robert, waiting for Claude.

Not long after Claude comes Scurrying to the drawing room, where Sebastian took place in." Basie, what's the meaning of this?" Sebastian looks at the king, with much content.

"Don't call me that, I came to pick up my son but it seems he had left. Where is he, Exactly?" He looks into Claude's eyes with scorn and rage, his voice colder than the mountains at Teiko. He stands from the brown chair he sat on, walking to the man in front of him. " I had sent you word to not let Taiga go, until I have gotten here. Where is my son?"

"Sebastian, calm yourself. There has to be a reason Claude let Taiga go." Robert said," please tell me you do?" He whispered to the man.

" What letter?" The king of Yosen and Seirin both look at the king of Shotukou as if he was lying." I had never received a letter and I had to send Taiga off with my son, and the other boys. I don't understand what's going on." His emotions, confused hurt and questioning, showed on his face letting the other two know he was not lying. Claude had never received a letter and the boys where heading to a trap, it had to be that.

"He's back." Was all Sebastian said.

"Who?" Claude asked.

"Alfrase.... He has... He has come back. And out for blood."

\----

"He's should have woken up already, shintarou! Why isn't he awake?” Daiki looks into shintarou's eyes, filled with fear. They all stare at Shintarou with as much emotion as Daiki. Two on Taiga's left (Daiki and Atsushi.) the other two on his right (Shintarou and Tetsuya) Looking at the boy on the bed, his red locks on his sweaty face, due to the fact its boiling hot, his crimson orbs hidden behind his eye lids, and mouth closed with no smile, which they all crave for. Taiga had been asleep for a few days, the last time he was asleep for five days. If this keeps going, it could be dangerous for Taiga's brain, something not even Shotukou can help with.

When they left Shotukou they had the intention of getting to Kaijo before the full moon of the month, but were hold up in an oasis somewhere in the dessert. Their horses are black Gytrash, the kind that can survive in any climate, in any terrain, or weather. And yet they had died of no real cause, half way into the dessert, the horses had had a strange heart attack. Shintarou, looking more into it, concluded it was a poison that killed the horses. Most likely from the people who tried to kill Taiga at the pier.

“I don't know, I have tried to wake him up with his senses but nothing is working. I don't know what to make of this, it could be trauma or possibly he hit his head underwater. I need more tools, but we need to get to Kaijo before he wakes up, that is if he ever does.” Shintarou, the Tsundere of them all, shows a stern face but everyone knows He was closest to Taiga when they were little, even if Shintarou would hide from him.

“Shintarou-kun what do you mean before he wakes up?” Tetsuya asks.

“Well if it was trauma that caused him to be in this state,” he lifts his hand and places it on Taiga's cheek 'checking' his temperature.” it could be possible he can forget us again. If he lost his memory the first time because of a trauma then its possible it can happen again, but more severe...” He removes his hand and looks at the rest.

“Isn't there anything we can do, Shin-chin?” Atsushi says, whilst munching on a thing paper looking candy.

“No not until we get to the Kaijo dessert city.” He replies.

“But how will we get there? We were lucky to have found this oasis.” Tetsuya says with his usual monotone voice, if it weren't for the fact that they've know each other for so long it would have seemed like Tetsuya doesn't care, but he cares just as much as the next.

“A group of us will have to go out there and see if we can find anybody.” The green haired man says.

Their shocked at first, but realize its the only way. Daiki fidgets a bit, knowing how this may go. 

“How's it going to be?” Daiki asked.

“I have to stay, and so will Atsushi, I don't want to be attacked and not have any protection.” Shintarou says, as he begins to walk away from the bed.

“But-” Daiki had tried to protest but couldn't, Tetsuya speared his abdomen with his hand. Causing him to almost topple over.

“We have no other choice, Daiki-kun. Atsushi-kun will stay and you will come with me. We will look for any desert people.” He looks at both Shintarou and Atsushi “ Shintarou-kun, please do your best to heal and protect Taiga-kun

“Don't tell me something I already know.” He says back.

~~~

After a couple of hours, Tetsuya and Daiki had prepared everything for their journey. They go to the tent to look at Taiga for the last time, at least until their return. Tetsuya leaves first, leaving Daiki alone with Taiga. He looks closely at Taiga, places his hand on top of Taiga's forearm. This is the first time he feels anything akin to liking, a first for the whole colorful group. They just hope Taiga doesn't forget them. It's bad enough he forgot there past, how they made a promise to one another. Daiki can still remember how it went, as if it was just yesterday.

_~~ Years ago~~_

_"Taiga-kun, are you in?" Tetsuya says, The other part of the group (excluding the Hanamiya duo) were right behind him._

_"No! I mean, um..." Taiga sounded conflicted behind the door. Which he was, He wasn't sure if they were there to mince him for yelling at Shintarou or mad cause he ran away. Both aren't true of course, The group was feeling the opposite of what Taiga was thinking, They were concern that Taiga hates them. Making this into a very weird experience for them both._

_"Please let us in." Says Siejuurou, with a c _alm c_ ooling voice of his." We just want to talk."_

_"No! You're gonna yell at me!" The group were surprised at What Taiga just said. Did he just say-_

_"No, we are not. We thought you were mad at us. Please let us in so we can disperse this confusion." Sei says._

_"Do you mean that, Sei-san?" What's with the honorifics all of a sudden? Seijuurou though to himself._

_"Yeah, we mean that Tai-chin. Also where is the Kitchen I'm hungry." Atsushi says, which earns him a glare from Seijuurou and Tetsuya, But also a heart filled laugh from the opposite side of the door. Taiga opens the door, and gives them a bright beautiful smile._

_"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's start over then." He says as he shows them to the Kitchen._

_~ The next day~_

_Taiga shows the entire group around the castle and forest, he even shows them his secret hiding place. A shed behind the thick trees behind the castle. Its an old shed, Rickety and what not, but strong enough to hold for many years more._

_As the day progresses, It was just Taiga and the colorful group playing together. Daiki trying the climb another tree with Ryouta, Tetsuya playing a flute next to a violin playing Taiga, And Seijuurou playing Shoji with Shintarou. The Hanamiya duo were also there but left saying it was boring being around them, Taiga doesn't mind. He can play with them later, and show them anything can be fun._

_It was late afternoon, when Taiga heard his two eldest brothers came home, from Teiko. They've been gone for more than two months, leaving Taiga alone." I hope you don't mind. I haven't seen them in so long, I missed them so much." Taiga says to the group._

_"So what? your gonna leave us to do our own entertainment?" Daiki says, Looking a bit annoyed._

_"No! Of course not. I just wanna spend the day with them, maybe even get them to play with you guys too. But they are always busy so they might not even play with me...." Taiga looks at his feet, a gloomy atmosphere surrounding him. Daiki flinches._

_"We understand, It's just for today, right?" Tetsuya says. Taiga's mood changes from gloomy to a hyper puppy._

_"Yup, just for today. We can play anytime else, Even forever if you want to!" Taiga says._

_"How stupid. Let's go Sarah." Makoto grabs his sisters arm and walks away._

_"Don't mind him, of course we would like to play with you forever." Seijuurou says, Taiga blushes slightly at how sappy he sounded._

_Taiga shakes his head slightly and nods frantically." Okay then, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Imma go say hi to Junpei-nii and Teppei-nii." Taiga waves at them and runs down the corridor to see his two brothers._

_"Man, What are we gonna do now?" Daiki says._

_"We can raid the kitchen." Atsushi says._

_"Don't be stupid, we'll get in trouble." Shintarou growls._

_"Why don't we go outside and play!" Ryouta gleems, But when he looked outside he noticed it started to rain." Oh... Never mind."_

_"Let's go to the drawing room, we can play with the shoji board there or read." Seijuurou says._

_"Aw man~ That's so borning..."_

_"Well it's better than nothing, Daiki-kun. But didn't you guys notice something?"_

_"And what would that be Tetsuya?" Seijuurou looks at Tetsuya._

_"We made our first promise with someone..." Tetsuya looks back at where Taiga had ran._

_"Don't be so sentimental on us now." Daiki says._

_"But isn't it cool to have someone we can all play with?" Ryouta says"  He's our first friend outside our group, And we can play with him-"_

~~~ Present~~~

"Forever." Daiki whispers to himself. He leaves the tent and heads out with Tetsuya to find help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while, I really am sorry it took me this long to update, I just couldn't find the muse for it. But my sister showed me the light again and I was able to write this. I think it's too short.... I will try to update again when I have the chance, Again i'm sorry it's so late... v///v


	13. Prince Taiga Seirin of Seirin. (Childhood part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see ~

_Dear Journal,_

_It's already been a week since the colorful group left. I miss them.... It was very fun when they were here, we played a lot and laughed a lot too. The only ones who are still here are the Hanamiya siblings. I wonder if they will play with me... Well till next time._

_Yours truly_

_Taiga Seirin._

_PS: This is not a Dairy..._

Taiga puts his 'journal' in a drawer, and begins to head out to find the Hanamiya siblings. He hasn't really talk to them, All they do is linger and stay at the back. As Taiga pulls open his bedroom door, he is startled to see Makoto standing there.

"O-oh. Hi. um-"

"Do you want to play? Like out in the woods." Taiga looks at him stunned, this is the first time he has ever asked him to play with him.

"Eh? Really? Like right now? But- but it's gonna rain soon I think...."

"That's fine, let's just go! It will be fine, unless your scared of rain!" Makoto teases.

"I am not!" Taiga becomes flustered," Let's go then!"

"Okay let's make it a race the first one to go to you little cabin of yours wins." Makoto raises his hand for the 'friendly wager'.

"Deal." Taiga raises his and shakes his hand.

They both walk to the back door, once there the race would begin." Ready."

Taiga gets low, ready to race, ready to win.

"Set."

Adrenaline seeps through his skin, anticipation filling the air around him.

"GO!"

Taiga runs out as fast as he could, racing as if time has stopped, as if there is nothing else but this. Nothing but the feel of the air. Once he reaches the cabin, he notices Makoto was never behind him, the raven haired man had left him. Taiga felt betrayed, he felt sad and angry and just empty at what he did. He used Taiga as a joke, he's probably laughing at him right now.

 _Man this is the last time i play with him, that jerk....._ Taiga starts to walk towards the direction from where he came from.  _Daiki and Testsuya wouldn't have done this.... maybe Ryouta and Atsushi.... but no one would dare do this to me... And he's not even trying to be a friend.... That jerk._

He continued to walk and walk and walk, until he noticed.... He's going in a circle,  _What's the meaning of this? I should be at the castle by now, whats going on?_

He walks further into the woods, trying to find an area in which he can recognize, but the further he walked into the forest, the blacker and meaner the area looks. The trees begins to look twisted and wicked, the ground practically feels like sand. Clouds become darker as he moves in deeper, Taiga begins to shiver as the temperature begins to drop. Rain starts to pour down on Taiga, he shakes and quakes as he walks further and further ahead.

He see's a light at the end of the road. He runs towards the light, slipping along the way causing him to get cuts and bruises.

 "Hey!! Is someone there?!" Taiga waves his arms around, trying to catch anyone's attention."Hey! huh?" Taiga feels himself slowdown, he feels sleepy and tired as if he's ran miles. _What... Is... This?_

"Took you long enough, Hiroshi! You know we've been waiting for your powers to increase, but this will do. Hideki Come and grab the kid. Kazuhiro, send message to the king, we have the child." As the men and boy jump out from the trees , the two men do as instructed, the one named Hideki grabs Taiga and Kazuhiro beckons a messenger owl.

"Shougo, Where will you take him?" Makoto comes out of dark.

"What do you care, runt? I'll take him to the king what else." Shougo shrugs.

"The last time you said that, you ended up killing the target instead. I'm going with you."

"Fuck no. You fucking brat. I do what i feel like and you can't tell me other wise."

"You forget. I am heir of Kirasaki Daiichi. You cannot disobey me. Or i will kill you myself."

"What's a kid like you gonna do?" Shougo leans in close, to intimidate Makoto.

"I will Kill you."

Shougo grabs him by the collar of his shirt." You fucking shit, you think you can take me o-" Makoto knees the large man on the stomach, hard. Making Shougo fold over."Fucking asshole"

"Hideki, come with me. I will deliver the boy myself. If you don't you won't get your pay." Hideki moves away from Shougo, and follows the boy.

"Oi, Hideki, what the fuck?!"

"I want pay, Shougo. You were never a real team player anyway. Jerk. Come on Kazu. Let's get our money."

"You'll fucking pay for this assholes!"

"Well till then, Haizaki." Hideki slumps Taiga over his shoulder and walk with Makoto to the piers.

Once at the piers, they heard shouting coming from the castle, In the distance they see their boat approaching." Sarah, go with Hiroshi. I want you both to distract them. Make sure they don't come anywhere near the piers."

"Hai~, Nii-sama. Come on Hi-chan." Sarah walks away towards the on coming crowd.

Makoto nods, and signals the boat by opening a flare. _They were suppose to be here earlier. Those Idiots._

"Makoto-san. If we get caught, don't expect anything from us." Hideki says.

"Likewise. I don't like dead weight. If you so much as mutter anything about us, I will hunt you myself." Makoto glares at Hideki, making the older male slightly shudder.

"Nii-sama!" Sarah comes running towards the males." Shougo, that fuckard, told on us. He told the guards about our plan to take Taiga, now they're coming this way!"

When Sarah came to them, there was no Hiroshi." Where is Hiroshi?"

"He went to summon Myranaine, we're going to go to the boat by a raft."

"Good, He better hurry. I can see the glow from the crowd already." Sarah nods, and nears to Makoto.

"There's a problem, his Siren can only take four at a time, and it would take a while to go back and forth." She whispers for only him to hear.

Makoto thinks to himself for a bit," Don't worry about that. We'll solve it." Makoto eyes Taiga and signals Sarah to get Taiga before Hiroshi comes.

"Okay, um. Hideki is it? Can I see Taiga? I want to make sure, the spell won't ware off anytime soon." She smiles at him." We don't want any _complications_ now, right?" Hideki nods, and puts Taiga down, Sarah then 'checks' on him.

(To be continued~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel terrible just leaving it like this... sorry... It's just there's I think like three parts to this. One where he is being kidnapped, one where he is captive, and one where he escapes. So bare with me. I will continue this as soon as possible... just please be patient, I've been having problems with the internet and now I have to resort to stealing the Wi-Fi from my uncles.... Don't tell no one*WHISPERING*


	14. Prince Ryouta Kise of Kaijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slightly involved a mythical creature, Lamia people. The men have legs, for battle reasons, but can change into a full fledge lamia snake if willed to. Women can't do the same since they mainly stay at the village with their children.

"My prince, There is something you must see." Says a guard to the Prince of Kaijo, Ryouta Kise. He kneels to the ground, in front of Ryouta who was currently getting his hair done by a maid, his flashy ropes barely hiding his chest and lower regions. His long blonde hair flowing down, waiting to be braided.

"What is wrong?" Ryouta asked, looking at the guard with smiling eyes, the guard looked at him a bit skeptical but continued.

"My prince we have found two people by the front gates, they look awfully like the prince of Touou and the prince of Teiko." Ryouta's once smiling eyes turned a bit dark, the smile that was once on his face was now a frowned. He got up from the stool he was sitting on, he glanced at the guard to make him show Ryouta the way to the two suspects.

When he reached there, he was shocked to find Daiki, and Tetsuya a bit dry looking and pale, they were rested on top of a block stone long enough for the each of them. The bodies were stripped of any heavy garments and replaced with the ropes the kaijo people wear, their chest heaving and sweat covering the both of them. Their hands at their sides twitching now and then. They both looked exhausted, as if they traveled miles to get here." How did you find them?" Ryouta asked as he got closer.

"They were fighting a desert serpent, we found them nearly dead. We have asked a healer to repair them, so far they haven't awoken. We have no idea why they were there in the first place. We are awaiting for their revival." Ryouta nods his head, he orders his guards to send them to his chambers, so they could get comfortable on his bed. He ordered the nurses to get supplies and necessities for the both men.

In Ryouta's chambers, Daiki and Tetsuya were both laid upon the bed of the prince, Outside the room Yukio was talking to his younger brother Ryouta. " How did they even get here? Why are they even here?" Yukio asks his younger brother, only to be met with silence which irritated him." Answer me Ryouta!" He demands

"I do not know brother, all I know is the guards have found them in this state. All I know is they were barely staying alive. How would I know what goes on in their heads." Ryouta pouts at his older brother, which gives him a smack to the head and a glare.

"Don't answer your older brother like that. That's not very polite." The Queen of Kaijo says. The Queen, Queen Ariana, comes strolling in to see what the commotions was about." Care to Explain, Yuki-chan?" He leers at him.

Yukio, who resembles the late king* more than any other, flinches he watches as his mother's golden hair glides around her shoulder as she nickers at him." We have found the prince of Teiko and the prince of Touou by the borders. We don't know why they are here. All we know is that they were nearly dead." The once smiling women, frowns. She rarely frowns which was a surprise to the both of them.

"I see. Are there any others we are not aware of?" She says in her 'business' tone.

"We are not sure, we have sent troops to see if there are any others, but to no avail. The dessert goddess is not in our favor this season, all she gives us are huge sandstorms and serpentine. We have not been able to reach more the Sanchi region because of the flying Tatsu's. We have tried to go through the Tani side but the place is full of serpents, the only place to go is the Sakyū but we don't know if we can with all the wind storms coming from that side." Yukio summarized as best he could.

"I see, then. We have no other choice, at least the Sakyū region doesn't have Tatsus' or Serpents. You go with them this time, Ryouta stay close to the two princes, I will see if I can get in touch with King Stanson, By the magic communicator*." The boys nod to their mother, and both does as instructed.

Ryouta goes in the chamber and is met by Daiki who was trying to get up." Daikicchi! You're up!!" Yukio comes in running hearing Ryouta's horrible screech, their mother following shortly.

"Taiga..." Daiki groans as he slowly gets up, Ryouta was a bit startled to find him being able to get up, let alone talk.. _Wait did he just say-?_ He leans in closer to him to make sure he heard right." Taiga's out there..." He huffs to Ryouta, his voice hoarse but understandable.

Ryouta is stunned, he hasn't heard that name in so long, he has nearly forgotten it, forgotten that smile he use to cherish and relish in. Those eyes he would bore himself into. That hair so red and fiery it reminded him a tiger from the jungles near the Josei region. _Impossible. He can't be...._

 

 "I need to get to Taiga..." Daiki gets up, but falls immediately.

"Oh no you don't mister." Ariana holds him down as he tries to get up." We will have troops and Yukio go to find Taiga. Is there anyone else?"

"They are west from here, I think.... Shintarou and Atsushi are with him. You have to hurry Taiga. He's-" Daiki becomes frantic, Ryouta following. He can feel his head spin, _What's wrong with Taiga?_ He thinks.

"Ryouta... Ryouta... Ryouta!!" His mother screamed at him, making the boy awaken from trance.

"Y-yes?" He stammers.

"This is no time to think, take action. You must make sure Daiki doesn't try anything. Yukio you must hurry and go! Before it's too late!" Yukio nods and runs to the artillery room, Ryouta just stands there. He knows he's suppose to move, he knows he's suppose to help his mother take care of Daiki. He knows all this and yet he can't do it, he just can't. The pain he thought that left him already was clearly there, the burning sensation has come back. He wants tit to leave, he wants the pain to go away. But the only way for it to go away was for him to see Taiga." Ryouta!" His mother slaps him hard across the face with the back of her right hand." Hurry up, and help." She hisses.

Ryouta starts to move, slow at first but then full functioning after words. He shouldn't have let it get to him, he was so stupid to let it get to him. _So stupid..._

Yukio had already started to move with his team, they had help from the lamia people. The lamia's agreed to let the humans use their lizard like horses, which they call Tokage-ba. They are types that survive without food or water for months and survive. In exchange for land of course. The two help one another like neighboring clans, and that is why Yukio's men were mostly lamia. Male lamia's who had feet instead of tails. Women were the ones to have tails since they bear eggs and not children.

On to the task, It took two days to locate the group Daiki had told them about. Relieved that they were still alive, but just hanging on there. As they hurried to the temple, Taiga had awoken. An awakening no one could for seen. An awakening that will change them all.

~~~(Somewhere Makoto is)

Makoto can feel a presence, a presence he hasn't felt since the day Taiga escaped, when they were younger. He knows it's _Him._ He just knows it. " Brother?" He turns to see his sister who was waiting for him to move. They are at the Shotukou piers, underneath layers of cloth to hid themselves.

"It's alright, You feel it too right? The power of a wielder. That's Kagami, The Kami that will control all Dragons. We should hurry, by now he would remember nothing but me." Sarah nods to him. They move on to find the others, once they had regrouped they bought a carriage. Makoto had scold the idiots for letting Kagami escape, and that it shouldn't happen again. He also reminded them, even if they were related he would have their heads on the mound.

It took them a few hours to reach what looked like a camp, the only thing that gave them any clue that it was Taiga was the sent of a dragon. _He_ has certainly awoken if they can smell a dragon as strong as this. Makoto smiles to himself, he's certain that once he see's Taiga, the man would choose him over anyone else. It brings excitement to him.

"Brother, we should head to Kaijo, it's most likely where they are heading." Makoto nods and heads towards the Kaijo kingdom. Although it's baisically a dessert temple with surrounding walls, its known to be strong and agile, and not the mention the men are trained to be a sort of type of ninja's. They are stealth and strong, but elegant and powerful at the same time. The kingdom was always envied when people had discovered them, and the lamia people. The kingdom must have gotten bigger surely. It must have gotten stronger, but that would be nothing to the great Kami-sama.

He would tell all what to do, he would demand them all to do his bidding, Makoto just knows it! He also knows, the only one able to control Kagami would be himself. He wants to see him so badly!

~~~~~(Back to Kagami and CO.)

Taiga wasn't suppose to wake up, he wasn't suppose to be able to nonchalantly try to walk out. When Shintarou had a hunch that Taiga would loose his memories, he didn't expect him to be a whole different person. It took a lot of men and lots of medication just to put the Tiger to sleep.

"Shintaroucchi. What's going on?" Ryouta stares at the green haired man, while he helps him get Taiga to one of many beds. Shintarou just scoffs as he puts Taiga on the bed.

"Like I would know! I barely survived with Atsushi, and now I have to put this log to sleep because he was trying to walk out, then being questioned like crazy! Like I would know what was wrong with him. The only ones to know would be Atsushi and Daiki. I have no idea what they were thinking, if they knew Taiga had no recollection of any of us, why would they tell him that we knew him from before, before telling the rest of us? How would I know?!" Shintarou gets frantic, he waves his arms around, pushing his glasses as far as it would go up and bickers about not knowing a damn thing. He was disappointed when he found out he lost all memories of the, but to think Taiga was also mentally ill.

"Sorry Shintaroucchi.." Ryouta backs up a bit from Shintarou, from this Shintarou calms down.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry. I just- I .... It just been happening to fast lately, one minute we're at my castle talking the next we were running to you guys for help. Taiga... He's not well. Well he is but just not mentally and emotionally. Apparently there were somethings that had happen. It just too hard to explain right now." Shintarou lets out a shaky breath, he was actually shaking from shock. He never knew Taiga was a dual personality type of person, hell he didn't even know Taiga didn't remember the. Except for probably the time he called his name when he woke up, and how he remembered the song he sung to him.... Everything has just been happening so fast for him to do anything.

"It's alright, Shintaroucchi." Ryouta gives him a bright smile, but not as bright as Taiga's. Shintarou nods at him.

"I need Makoto-sama," Taiga reawakens. _Impossible he should be asleep until tomorrow! How the hell did he wake up!_ Shintarou thinks to himself.

"Whose Makoto?" Kise voices his next question." Taiga looks at the Ryouta as if he was nothing but an idiot.

"Why would you need to know, trash." Ryouta stares at him, Shintarou as well. They were both shocked. Especially Shinatrou, who didn't even recognized the voice of this man.

"Taiga is that you?" They hear Daiki come in through the door with Atsushi, limping a bit but with help from Atsushi he was walking alright.

"Who is this _Taiga?_ I am Kagami, Lord of the Dragons." They were stunned at his words. He sounded arrogant, insolent, he sounded so... so manly and prideful.

"No, you are Taiga, Prince of Seirin." Shintarou says, as he tries to touch Taiga's forehead to see if he was ill.

"Don't touch me, scoundrel! I am not this Taiga you speak of I am Kagami!"  _Kagami_ slaps Shintarou's hand away from him, glaring at the green haired man.

 _What's going on?_ The men (excluding Taiga) think to themselves.

"Prince Ryouta! There are intruders in the castle!" One guard runs into the room, startling all of them. Kagami saw this as an opportunity to run away. He gets up and bolts out the door, the others call out his name. He just keeps running, he continues until he saw someone he knew would come for him.

"Makoto-sama!" He runs into the arms of a raven haired man, his pale arms reaching out for the red haired Tiger." Kagami!" He calls out to the man.

The others come out to find Taiga in the arms of another man. They all gawk as they see a man they once thought was dead, Hanamiya Makoto.

"I just came by to pick you up, my spouse to be." Makoto leers at the colorful group, who were glaring daggers at him.

"I knew you would!" Kagami looks at him, smiling his signature smile, the brightest there is." I thought I was going to be held captive..." Kagami pouts," And not see you again." He hangs his head lower, just under his chin. From a different perspective, this would be cute, if the situation was different.

Makoto holds up Kagami's chin, so he could see the Tiger's red eyes." I wouldn't have let that happen, I would mountains for you." The colorful group nearly throws up at the remark. Kagami's reaction was different, he blushes lightly towards him, and smiling. a smile that should be directed at one of them, not _him._

" We should go," Makoto says as he guides Kagami towards the doors of the Temple. But was stopped half way." I knew this would happen." He snaps his fingers, and screams of men could be heard. The doors open, and men come flying in, a group comes in shortly.

"Brother, the men have been taken care of. We must hurry if we want to leave." Makoto nods and takes Kagami with him, leaving an awe struck group, with gaping mouths.

"Let's go love." He smiles to Kagami."

"Wait, what do you mean you spouse to be?!" Ryouta screeches, getting the attention of Makoto.

"Mm? oh I mean, I'm going to marry Kagami. Originally my sister was to but that plan failed."

"Plan?" Tetsuya was besides the group startling them all, even Kagami.

"Huh? oh, it's you. Oh well, my sister was suppose to be with him, but then we learned you people would be his candidates we couldn't wait idly by anymore. So when Kagami awoke, I had to come pick him up." His smile turns into a smirk when he see's the green haired man's face turns that into realization.

"Y-you know what happen to him don't you!!!" He point at the raven haired man who was now grinning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says, his tone unmistakably sarcastic. Kagami chuckles a bit," Of course he doesn't what do you think he is? A monster?" He laughs at the idea, but he has no Idea how right he was.

"Brother, we must move." his sister intently says. He stares at her and nods once more.

"Of course, Kagami let's go." Kagami nods as he walks with him to the door,

"You should say bye Kagami." Kagami glares at him, and huffs.

"Why should I say bye to people I don't even know or care about." At that moment, everyone's heart started to stop beating. And a pain came soaring through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! The next one would be about Taiga's past again, but it would be flashed forward to two weeks in, I didn't really want to put how they got away, so I will leave that imagination to you. Also I just saw how much kudos this fic has and I'm so glad about it.. I want to cry... Thank you all so much!! TwT


	15. Prince Taiga Seirin of Seirin (Childhood part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit disturbing, sex toys are implied but not seen in actuality, I like sex scenes but not involving children, sorry. Enjoy~

_It's cold... Why is it so cold? Momma it hurts, I don't want it to hurt anymore. Someone, please I'm begging you.... Take my life._

"Can you tell me your name?" A man in front of Taiga says, he holds an iron rod in front of the small child, red from heat. Currently they were both in a dungeon deep within the Kirasaki Daichii castle. The room was lightly lit, and Taiga was hung suspended in the air, his hands raised and chained to the ceiling. His body spent and tired, the child would have had scars and markings by the now if the man didn't heal it to create new ones.

"T-Taig- AHHHHH, PLEASE I'M SORRY!!!!" The man had put the rod on to Taiga's stomach making the pain unbearable. Taiga doesn't know what they want, he doesn't know why he's hear. All he remembers is that stupid kid that brought him here.

"Your name is not Taiga, It is _Kagami_." The man nearly hisses. The man removes the rod from the boy, leaving a nasty mark on him. Which he heals with a type of magic, no use in leaving scars to remember.

"B-but I'm-" The man this time pulls Taiga's hair making the boy wince in pain, tears dropping from his crimson eyes, that still glow even when nearly dead inside.

"You are Kagami, You are betroth to Makoto-sama. You will engrave this to your heart." He darkly says, his eyes shaded with a dark intent. Taiga shakes in fear, He doesn't want to be here. He wants to be home sending letters to his new found friends, hugging his brother Teppei, and bugging Riko. He just wants to go home.

_M-maybe he'll let me go if  I-I just go along.... I want to go home already....._

"Now what is your name?" He hisses it this time, as he lets go of Taiga's hair.

"M-my name is Kagami, Kagami...... Seirin?" Taiga wasn't sure if he got it right or wrong, but he knew he got it wrong when the man's face was dissapointed as he point the rod to Taiga again.

"No. Not Seirin, It's Hanamiya." He strikes the rod to Kagami's stomach, earning a yell from the small boy. Taiga- no Kagami knows this won't be the only treatment he has to face, later he has an appointment with a doctor who says can change the memory of anyone.

The man hold the rod to Kagami's stomach longer than he has before, making the boy howl and yell from pain."M-MY NAME IS KAGAMI HANAMIYA!!" He yells to see if the man would take the rod away.

"Good boy, now you're getting it, now is time for you to learn to accept Makoto-sama." The man takes the rod away, healing the boys stomach before heading onto their next curriculum. He takes out a small black box that was hiding in a corner, he opens it to reveal certain toys that are hard to get, toys only adults use."Make sure if Makoto-sama asks for it, you open those legs of yours. Got it? Or else you would be in big trouble, little boy." The man unchains Kagami's arms, that just falls to the side, he grabs the boy and chains him to a near by table." Be a good boy now." He smirks as he proceeds.

~~~

"How is he? Is the test going smoothly?" The king says as he holds a glass of wine to his face, drinking it in gulps. At the moment he was awaiting details of the boy. He knew The Seirin was not only mentally strong but it was said years before when the kingdom was nothing more than a viking village, it was said the leaders were able to control dragons. That they had the help of dragons to pillage a city or kingdom, but when one son had changed the vikings into noblemen, the dragons went bazerk. He wants Taiga to be able to control dragons, and he wants to control Taiga.

Kagami was just a pet name to use, since the meaning in a different country is akin to fire and god if split. _Taiga will surely be our fire god, one we can control!_

"The boy is doing swimmingly, We have been able to switch memories now. All we have to do is traumatize him to the point where we are able to change the person the boy is. It's amazing what one can do to a child's mind." The man that was in front of him was the very man who had tortured the boy.

"I see, then that's good. Is he _prepared_ for Makoto?" The King says as he sets his cup down on the dinning table, he eats his dinner alone. Not really caring about his children or anyone else for the thought, and besides he is a powerful king. Who needs a dinner with family anyway? When the one person he thought loved was taken from him, by the very man he thought was a friend. So now he would take his child, the one he cherished the most.

"Oh yes he very much is. The boy will forever be betroth to Makoto-sama, no matter what he does the only one he would ever love is him. But there is a catch." The king stops from eating, and looks at the man.

"A catch?" He raises an eyebrow. He puts the fork that was near his mouth, to the plat. He faces the man, who flinched a bit backwords. He crosses his right leg over his left, places his hands on them." What sort of catch" He nearly hisses out, his eyes darken and his face enraged. There was no catch to this, at least not from what he heard before they started.

"W-well you see, Your majesty. If the boy were to remember, he would forget all that has happen to him, and well become Taiga Seirin. But that's only if he remembers, but Kagami Hanamiya will be stuck within the boy. And another would rise from the both of them-"

"Cut to the chase, I'm becoming weary from hearing you, unless you want to meet your fate." He glares at the man, who bows to the ground.

"There would be three personalities within him, one is Taiga Seirin another would be Kagami Hanamiya, but the third would unleash rage and destruction, that is the price to changing a person. He is an entirely different person if he becomes that, no one would be able to control him, not even Makoto-sama." The man flinches as The king arises, he towers the man by a large margin.

"You didn't tell me this when we first began, how else would we stop him?" The man is shaking with fear and tries to think of ways to get himself out of this mess.

"You-you-you would h-h-have to kill h-him.. That's the only way we can surv-survive..." He stumbles to the ground, his hand raised up to 'protect' him, the king still towering over him, menacingly.

"Then if that time were to come, I want you to create a weapon to be able to kill this boy, even when he's older. I don't want the world to be destroyed, I want to _Rule it._ " He glares at the man, who began to crawl to the door, obeying his command.

"Y-yes m-my lord!" He runs out the dinning hall, the king goes back to resume his dinner.

"What a waste if we have to kill that child." He says to himself.

~~~ Somewhere in the castle~~~

"Please, Please, just let me go.... I won't say anything. I'll do whatever you want... I just I-I-I want to go home." Kagami's voice hoarse, even for a child. His body a bit pale and thin, and his eyes (that use to glow) was nothing more than a dim light.

"Sorry kid, If I did that I would be in big trouble. 'sides, It ain't so bad. You can forget, so just forget already. Let it all go." The man smiles to him, as if to let him invite the idea of letting it all go, letting his memories fade, into nothing but a distant dream

_A dream? I can wake up if it were a dream.... Should I? I mean what if I'm able to? What if I can forget it? Forget this pain.... Maybe they'll treat me nicer.... Maybe they won't burn and cut me anymore...... If I just let go......_

_"_ _Let go Taiga, Let it all go. It's alright now. If they do anything to you, I'll be here to protect you." Huh? Who was that?_

_"I am you. I am Your double." My double, Why?_

_"If you want I can destroy the all, Destroy this damned place. And you won't remember any of it, you won't remember anything up till now. So will you forget? So I can release you from your chains. How about it?" I want to go home....._

_" I'll take you home, I promise Taiga. Just let me control you for a while." Okay.... I will..... let go..._  Taiga closes his eyes, he 'sleeps' and lets whoever it was to control him.

Back to the man, he was currently getting blood from Taiga to put in a sword with a spell. He's been working on it since the king ordered him to, he didn't notice the dark aura surrounding the small boy.

"Okay now, just stay there and be a good boy. I'm just going to cut you up a bit okay? Kagami." The man turns to see Taiga loose and was startled that the boy was just standing there." H-hey you're not suppose to be unchained!" he nearly yells out loud.

Taiga hold out his finger to his mouth making a 'sh' motion to the man," You shouldn't really talk..." A voice says to the man, a voice unlike a child, a voice sounding almost like a demon." Now the, lets have some fun!" He leaps to the man and attacks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its sort of short but oh well.... Not like I can make a side story any bigger...... Anywho Thank you for reading!!!! >~  
> the next one will be about how he escaped and who found him, so like yeah see you then :)


	16. Prince Ryouta Kise of Kaijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An announcement will be in the bottom so I hope you drop by to read it, Thanks~

As the heavy door  slams, the group were pulled out of their stupor." What just happen?" Ryouta was the first to voice his problems. The others dumbfounded face turned into that of anger." This isn't right, Who was that?" one said.

The group were once more dumbfounded, who ever that was not Taiga. His voice sounded so girly so weird, This is not suppose to be happening. Shinatrou had a suspicion but he didn't expect it to be this bad, he didn't expect Taiga to turn into _that_.

"Whoever that was, was not Taiga-kun. I believe Makoto said Kagami. Could it be, he's the reason why Taiga-kun is so different?" Tetsuya asks the group. He may not be wrong, in all actuality it is possible that whatever that person did to Taiga would be the reason but they would have to find out what happen to Taiga, why he was so different.

"Sir, Those strange people have left and they destroyed much of the Kingdom, many people are hurt we need you help, Sire." One of the wounded guards says. Ryouta nods to the guard and runs to the door, he would have to wait to get answer at the moment his people needed him.

"I know we want to help Taiga, but my kingdom needs me. Mother will notify Seijuurou's father. so can you all please help me until then?" Ryouta look at the group, his face stern and twisted with anger. Those people not only took his Fiancé but they hurt his people as well. He will not forgive them, not in this life time or ever.

The group agreed with Ryouta and head to aid to the people of Kaijo. Currently Yukio was with his mother in their library where this big crystal ball* was in the middle of the room.

"Mother, Are you certain he will even answer? He is suppose to be preparing for the annual giving to the people*. Maybe he's not around, especially with the dragons hanging around them the most." Yukio informs his mother, information she already knew. She needed him to know she needed all the kingdoms kings to come once more together. Not only were they endanger of an unspeakable force, but _That_ man is back. Someone they all thought was dead.

The ball glowed as it charged with the essence of the light*, slowly the crystal ball turned into a dark shade of purple. The ball screeched loudly making Yukio grabbed onto his ears hoping to stop the sound from making his ears bleed. His mother on the other hand dwelled onto the noise, she smiled slightly as the crystal ball turned to a light shade of blue revealing a young red haired male with hetero colored chrome eyes, a bright red and yellow.

"You've called, Queen Ariana." The boy says almost too coldly.

"Yes, I know it has been ages since the last I've seen you Seijuurou. But we have big matters to discuss with your father, and with you. It would seem Taiga is back to _That_. And I may also add I need you all to discuss the being of your fiancé." Seijuurou's eyes widen in horror, he was never not told of anything except for the well being of Taiga. He glared at the queen, then turned to his left presumably because his father is besides him since the 'What the hell is she talking about'  face said it all.

"What is she talking about? What has not been told to me? Why are you keeping things like these from me!?" Can be heard across the line, Siejuurou's face then can be seen being hit with the back of a hand.

"Go back to the Study room, Now! Ariana, there better be a damn good reason why you called. You rarely ever call, so why now?"

"Well, _Stanson_ , It would seem _He's_ back and out for blood. I mean it this time. He has Taiga-kun, if we're not careful this time they will succeed in destroying us." She looks sternly to the king of Rakuzan, Its been known that the only people who would ever stand up to Rakuzan would be Shotukou, Touou, and Kaijo. You should give props to Ariana, she's the closest to him and yet he doesn't fear him. For an only mother of 10 and a solo queen of a kingdom, its almost a miracle she hasn't broken up her kingdom instead she's been keeping strong.

" I see, I thought keeping the kids from Taiga would help. Maybe we shouldn't have done the tour." He glares to Ariana, Yukio (Who's been trying to keep calm) starts to sweat at the mere stare of this man." I told you, I knew this would happen. I had a feeling, the day that man killed _my wife_ and _your husband_ , I knew that _boy_ was going to be trouble! I dare you to ask for help from me, because I will not give-"

"Sir! Seijuurou has left! He ran out not too long ago!" A servant comes from behind the tall red haired figure.

"WHAT?! GO FIND HIM!" He turns to the servant," And bring him back," He hisses." I'm done with you! I'm done with every one of those Kingdoms!" He yells with such anger it nearly made Ariana flinch, Nearly.

The crystal ball goes out, leaving a scared looking Yukio and a very concerned Ariana." God please help us now... Please..." She closes her eyes as she falls to her knees, memories of her loving Husband flooding her mind.

~~~( At the Rakuzan Castle.)~~~~

"Sei-chan~ We can get in trouble for this~" Reo exclaims, as the carriage runs fast by the forest driven by Nebuya. Currently Prince Seijuurou is racing to get to the Kaijo palace with his courts men, his father might not help but his father has no control over him.

"Enough Reo, I know the consequences of my actions. I will not have my father punish you if you, Kotarou, Eikichi, and Chihiro will not be in trouble if I have it my way." Seijuurou says smoothly, not losing his stature what's so ever. He sits cross armed and legged, looking out the small window pane of the large carriage. He wonders why they kept it from him for so long.

His mother had given him the gift of friendship and love, but he lost her at a young age. He didn't even know how he lost her, he also didn't know the reason his mother died was the same reason Ryouta's Father died. All these questions filled his mind: What happen to Taiga when they were younger? Why hadn't they been told any of this? Why is it they only let him keep in contact with the GoM but not Taiga?

Questions he will find out, no matter what. He will find it, even if he has to kill.

~~~(At the Kaijo Palace.)~~~~

"What?" Was what was suppose to be said but no one said a thing. They just couldn't believe it, how could they? How could they believe Taiga was Kidnapped? How could they believe they tortured the young child? How? How could they believe the old Taiga could no longer be reached?

"I'm sorry. We- We should have said it sooner. We would have told you earlier if it weren't for the damn Dragons... We tried, we just didn't know how. How was I suppose to tell you Taiga is not Taiga. He was but a Child, A mere child. He was beaten and tortured, but when we found him the Kirisaki Castle had been burned down and Taiga was outside the gates badly wounded. He- he kept having nightmares, screaming every time he slept. We- we had to erase his memories. When we did, his life was completely different, he was calmer and gentle, he- he wasn't energetic. He was almost afraid of everything for no reason at all. He wasn't the Taiga you knew." Ariana looks to the ground,

" One day they tried to take him back but, my Husband, and Seijuurou's mother were there. Seijuurou's mother had healing and wind magic, she was trying to see if she could change the behavior of the boy so her son and all of you could see him again but- but..." She began to sob, an event that's rarely seen." Kasamatsu and Sarah were both struck by a lighting mage. They died slowly and painfully.... Taiga, who saw it all happen, became unstable and for some reason a dragon came. A dragon! We were terrified, we thought it would end us all until it landed right in front of Taiga, he- he ordered it to kill the Mage.

 _He ordered a_ _Dragon_ _to kill_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!~~ So first of All SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!!!!!! AND THAT ITS REALLY SHORT! I PROMISE TO TRY AND WRITE A LARGER CHAPTER!!!!  
> Second: I have been busy as of late and right now I'm barely writing it cause of reasons called Sickness, which means I have time to kill until I feel better but I have other accounts on different websites.. Haha haha ha........ And its kind of Short I really am sorry.... Like really am..... Its just school started yet again and its my final year of Highschool so its a big deal for me.  
> Third: I have a surprise! I joined a Blog in Tumblr! If you love GoMxKagami then come support us! Here's a link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fuckyeahgomxkagami , I hope you can Support us!   
> Sorry if I can't do those HTML links, hehe ^_^;  
> I have a main blog in Tumblr called: birthdaycupcake , if you wanna follow me that is.... >_>   
> any who I also wanted to ask my readers if you could please comment if you like the way the story is going or if you understand it cause, I have been trying really hard if you would like this side or not... I don't know...  
> Is it too dark? Please comment and tell me! I would appreciate it! Also for those Aokaga lovers out there! I have a new story running and if you hadn't notice this is pretty much almost over.. Gomen!  
> But that means I can focus on The Dread of War and maybe continue my other one which is a Haikyuu and Knb crossover set in the medieval times and Involves ZOMBIES! But that's if you want to read it...  
> Sorry if this is long, hope to see you all soon~ Please comment so I can tell my self conscious the story is doing perfectly fine... Thanks~!


	17. I'm really sorry...

Well, I'm sorry. like really sorry to the point where I might cry.... I'm going to rewrite this story when I have time, I've been busy because It's my last year but I just found out I'm going to stay half a year cause I fucked up. And well to be honest the entire story had no real plot until like the part of that evil king came out, so I'm going to rewrite it and probably rename it. Of course its still going to be GOMXKagami and the story will be the same, I'm just going to edit it and rename it and stuff. But that may take a bit of time, those who have read and followed this story thank you very much for the support, those who have just started please support me along the line~ I live off your comments and I very much enjoy them. Until next time (^-^)/

,FilledwithAokaga

 

(Ps, I know it has 17/18 chapters but that's cause I was saving a chapter to post but I'm not going to post it in the end, it's way to gruesome and you guys aren't prepared for that one)


	18. Taiga Seirin: Childhood part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to post this but you guys were so nice to me when I said I was going to try and redo it, and its going to be a while till I finish it so here's the last chapter of his childhood series. Its a bit disturbing for some so read at your own cost. Also there are some sentence in Latin or Hebrew but you'll know the difference. I think there's only one sentence of Hebrew, oh well. Thank you for reading!

If you had asked the royal guard what they saw that night, You wouldn't have believe them. It was a stormy full-moon night, though the light itself is gone in the deep darkest part of the forest, debris of earth and leaves flow through the wind like a current. It was hard for the royal guard to get to the castle and yet when they got there, the only thing left was a big pile of rubble, and a boy sleeping right next to it. It was unheard of, there was no way a boy could do so much damage, and what was even worse was the fact that dragon scales were around the area. Almost as evidence that they were here.

When they got near the boy, it was then that the guard were scared out of there mind. The child was covered in blue blood, dragon's blood. His nanny, who had to fight tooth and nail to come with the guard, had approach the small boy. She recognized him, she's taken care of him for most her life." Taiga!" She yells out as she runs to the small boy. She's relieved that the boy was unharmed, but when she looked closer the boy had multiple wounds, as if it was put there on purpose.

"Taiga, It's Mary." She creeps closer to the sleeping figure. It was as if she knew he wasn't asleep, how right she was. Taiga got up with a menacing look plastered on his face. This isn't the Taiga she knows, no this boy is a demon shaped in Taiga's figure. "W-who are you?" She says as she tumbles to the ground, she holds a hand out as if to protect her. He laughed at her attempt.

"No, my name Akumanokagami. If you know the language then you should know what it stand for. Now begone, I can tell you're somewhat important to this boy. So leave." The demon says to her, Mary knows the name. She's read it in books, she knows what it truly means. The Demon Mirror.

She thought those things never existed, she thought they were just tall tales. But to think one would show itself, she heard it only becomes attached to one when their mental health isn't stable. Was Taiga always so lonely then? Was he in stress this entire time? No, he's a cheerful child. Always smiling, she knew they did something for him to drastically change. But he's a mere child. She begins to cry softly. "Please Taiga, come back to me-"

"Did you not here me. I am no Taiga. I control this body now, well at least for a while. So why don't you just leave, wench." The child makes a move to strike her, but something blocks its way to her. It was one of the soldiers, she screamed as blood was practically poured onto her. Spray after spray, she was completely covered in blood. "What an Idiot. Did he not know he would die, or was he stupid enough to risk his life like that."

"W-what did you do?" The child looks to the blood covered woman, whose eyes show nothing but fear.

"What do you think I did? I used a spell in order to collect wind and lashed it at you. For a human to not know such an easy spell, why this boy cares for you is beyond me." He says as he looks to her like nothing but dirt. He raises his hand again when a roar came from the sky, he turned and smiles at the dragon that approaches them. "So you finally come Chi, you've kept me waiting for too long." The dragon roars, making the others cower in pain or fear.

The dragon lands right behind them, Mary's breath hitched as the dragon approaches her. "Quare post interfectum populo huic mulieri ? Misertus autem eorum tulisti ? Maybe vos Ive 'Acquisivi delicati." The dragon scoffs. The boy frowns at the dragon, and goes to stand right in front of her. He looks down at her, like a wolf looking at dead meat. Disgusted and annoyed.

"That is none of your business, Chi." The dragon laughs at the boy.

"Placet, Akumanokagami . Vos Ive 'Acquisivi delicati. Daemoni similes non bonam . Puerum Neque tibi vasa lecta . Perditio eius a justo." The demon tells the Dragon to shut up, only angering the dragon further. "Adtende tibi lingua appellantur demon.I quia tantum venit , tu nosti me relinquere. Ne reputes mihi tam facile impetravit."

"Et sane relinquunt . Ante autem quam faciatis . Interficerent illos. Usum habeo et ego sum cui tu me commonuit . Daemon quippe . Non alios misereat ." The demon says and something in Mary's stomach twisted, as she looked into the boy- she once loved- face and see nothing but a killing intent.

"Mary run!" She turns to see Shiori, the queen of Rakuzan. Shiori runs to Mary to pick her up, but the dragon lifts his wing and slams it to the woman. It hits her legs, preventing her from running again. "Get out of Taiga, you demon! אני מצווה עליך לעזוב את הילד הזה ! לשחרר אותו מהרשתות שיש לך בפחאותו ב,ולעולם לא אחזור."

The demon screeches within Taiga's body, Shiori continues to chant words Mary never heard of. She believed she was speaking in Hebrew? But she wasn't too sure, but the demon within Taiga kept screeching as if in pain.

"Monetae mulierculae Dico non creditis revertentium huc Bellum tibi non arbitror , quia non solum vincit . Hoc non dixissent!" The demon says in pain, "Chi disperdam totum relinquunt nemo vivit Volo omnes cadavera mortuorum" The dragon huffs and begins to move, we takes a deep breath and blows out a large portion of flames to the soldiers. 

Then the demon gives out his last scream as he faints to the ground, Mary runs to get him. "Mary you must take the boy way! Now!" Shiori commands her, Mary protested saying how she wouldn't leave the queen to died not like this. "Please Mary, I have no strength in me and my legs cannot run. Please, please keep the boy safe." She says desperately, Mary begins to cry softly as she carries Taiga away from there.

Shiori begins to weep in pain, not physical pain but pain from her heart. She would die and she knows this, yet it still scares her. She wanted to see her baby boy again, but she knew that if Taiga would have died and she did nothing, her son would still hate her. She smiles lightly as the dragon approaches her, his snout already close to her, "Moriturus es , mulier?" He says to her.

"Damn you." Were her last words as the dragon breathes it's fire onto her, engulfing her in painful flames. He enjoyed the scream of pain he received as he flew to where the woman had taken the child body. "Nunc ergo ubi habet alterum scortum abiit?"

Mary continues to run, she runs as though her life depended on it- which it did. She tripped a couple of times in the dense dark forest and starched herself countless times on branches and rocks. Her body was nearly giving up on her, until relief washed over her when she saw the clearing in which the carriages and horses were. Just as she was in the clear and ready to leave, the dragon came to her. "Ubi sunt quem te ipsum facis , inepte. Nescio quo vadis , et ideo non est in puncto currit. Nunc occurrere fatis!"

Mary screams in pain as the dragon hits her with his wing and send her flying to the other side of the plains. Luckily (or unfortunately, either way) she survived and the dragon heard her heart beat, so he did what was best to eliminate his enemies. He breathed fire onto her, engulfing her in flames so strong she felt her skin melt from her bones.

When she died, the dragon went to the boy that would be the next demon and probably dragon king but when he got there the boy was gone. "Quid magica factum est hoc ?! Unde puer !" What he didn't notice was a phantom man that had sneaked the boy away, a man apart of the Teiko kingdom. The brother of Kuroko Tetsuya. 

He travled a great deal in order to get the boy to Kaijo, so that the kingdom could erase the boy memory and let him have his life back, yet it was too late to regain his life. The other kingdoms high arch heard the tales of the boy, how the boy was possessed by a demon and killed many people. So they kept their distance between the boy and their kin.

The boy had a past he might never remember, but when he does not only will it destroy whatever sanity he has left but it would change who controls the body of the young boy. For he must never remember, less if he does he should never see day light again and would be chained to the walls of Seirin's chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the translations in order:  
> 1: Why have you not killed this woman and the people behind her? Have you taken pity on them? Maybe you've gotten soft.
> 
> 2: Please, Akumanokagami. You've gotten soft. That isn't good for a demon like you. You shouldn't have picked a boy to be your vessel. Its a waste of your magic.
> 
> 3: Watch your mouth, demon. I came since you had called me, but I can very much leave if I wish to. Do not take me so lightly.
> 
> 4: Then by all means, leave. But before you do. Kill them. I have no use for them, and you've reminded me who I really am. A demon. I do not take pity on others.
> 
> 5: I command you to leave this child ! Release it chains you have entrapped him in, and never come back.
> 
> 6: Damn you woman! Believe me when I say I will return! Do not expect that this war you have won, for only did you win this battle. This is not over!
> 
> 7: Chi destroy them all, leave no one alive! I want them all dead! 
> 
> 8: Are you ready to die, woman?
> 
> 9: Now then where has the other wench gone?
> 
> 10: Where do you think you are going, you fool. I know where you will go, so there is no point in you running. Now meet your fate!
> 
> 11: What magic is this?! Where did the boy go!


End file.
